A Champion's Fight
by Magma Red
Summary: He called her weak. He called her helpless. He called her ignorant. She showed him wrong by over throwing his reign. Now, thousands of years later, she's returned, the memories still haunting her. When things take a turn for the worst, she'll do anything it takes to ensure her friends and the whole world is not thrown into chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**AN-What would it be like if Xavia (From RTKOA) was the hero in FFC?**

* * *

Prologue

A girl about eleven years old stood in the main room of the Fossil Center on Vivosaur Island, leaning against the wall, standing outside a room labeled **Dr. Diggins Office**. Her expression was bored, hands in her pockets, spaced out.

Her hair was as black as a starless, moonless night, her bangs parted by a cow lick so that they mostly covered the outer part of the left part of her face, the rest pulled into a ponytail, eyes that were a beautiful deep brown flecked with some variations of the color, making them all the more attractive, while freckles dusted the bridge of her nose.

She wore thick-soled, brown hiking boots tightly laced up, dark brown cargo pants with the ends tucked into the boots, an off-white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, buttons going up the front, and a collar, the top two buttons undone, allowing view of the dip in her collar bones, and some black cloth that was cut just below the collar bones. She as well wore a brown vest, brown fedora with a black band, black cut off gloves with holes right over the knuckles, and a brown leather belt slung to the left.

On the left was a gun holster, which had the intended weapon in it, while on the right was a knife and a whip. On her back was a dark brown knapsack, which was kept on her person by two black objects on her vest, one on her right shoulder and the other on the left waist. As well as around her neck was her most prized possession: an onyx star with a blood red ruby X set in it, held around her neck by a tough, brown, vine-like string.

She looked at the door impatiently.

_Come on Doc, you know I have better things to do than stand around waiting for you to let me in so I can meet this guy. _She looked back forward, her head resting against the wall, sighing and closing her eyes. _Was it really so important that I drop EVERYTHING I was doing just so the kid who saved the world from a giant space tadpole could meet me? Why does he even WANT to? What'd I ever do?_

She thought back to the conversation over the phone.

_Oh...right. I was the one who made all this stuff, Doc owes him, so he wanted to meet me and personally thank me._

She opened her eyes, irritated.

_Thank me? Really. All I did was provide something that would ease the burden of heavy fossils. I'm a nobody; a shadow. Someone who doesn't want this attention. I just wanna go back home, and live the rest of my tormented days there._

"Ah, Xavia!" The black haired child looks at the rattle-brained doctor, still bored.

"I was wondering when you'd finally let me in." She says, pushing herself off the wall, standing straight. "After all, I don't have as much time as I used to."

"Ah, well, sorry." Doctor Diggins tells her sheepishly. "I was telling them some of my adventures when I was sent back in time. You see it, it started with-"

"I'll be glad to hear of your adventures when I have more time, but for now I'd just like to meet the guy who killed the space tadpole and go home." Xavia says, waving him off and walking right into the office. The books were still scattered everywhere, three eleven year olds standing in the room as well. The one in the middle, a boy, had the most beautiful, deep sapphire blue eyes and dark grey hair that went perfect with it, the boy standing next to him, a bit shorter, had blonde hair and brown eyes, and, of course, Ms. Rosetta Richmond, with her hair in the pink pigtails.

_Too much pink. _Xavia thinks, fighting back a memory.

"Everyone, this is Miss Xavia S. Adven, scientist, engineer, paleontologist-"

"The list is too long for my time, Doc." Xavia says, cutting of Doctor Diggins with the wave of her hand, then walking right up to the blue-eyed boy. "Now, you had Doctor Diggins make me leave my estate just so you could thank me for giving the Fighters useful things to use, something I _don't want_ and _don't deserve _to be thanked for, so go ahead and say your thanks so I can go home."

"..." The boy blinked.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Rosie tells her.

"Yeah! He just saved Earth!" The blonde boy agrees.

"Of course..." Xavia says. "You think that I should treat him better, but, neither of you know me, and, just so you won't pester me with this later on, I'm annoyed right now, so this is how I usually act."

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." The blue eyed boy says, Xavia looking back at him. "I didn't know you didn't like traveling. I asked Doctor Diggins if he could ask you to come if you wanted to."

"..." Xavia puts her hand over her face. "Thank you. Please forgive my rudeness." Lowering her hand back down, she extends it. "It's nice to meet you, Red Walker."

"I nice to meet you too, Xavia." He says, smiling and shaking her hand.

_I really do wonder how no one's found you, Red Ranger. _She thinks. _Eyes and hair the same, didn't change your personality other than you've been trying to keep to yourself, when you're really an outgoing and social person, and I can tell you've been shaken by the sight of the IHR on my belt. It looks like a real gun, don't it? _

"Are you left handed?" The blonde suddenly asks.

"Ambidextrous." Xavia says. "Anything I can do with one hand, I can do with the other. Now then," She turns. "I'm off." She leaves then room, then the Fossil Center, walking down the pavement to the dock, where a sleek, black boat floated, a red star with a black X painted on the side. Standing on the back deck was a man wearing a black tail coat with the front undone, showing his grey vest that had a silver pocket watch chain, a white dress shirt and tie, black pants and shining shoes, white gloves on his hands. His hair was black and his eyes brown, he bowing as Xavia stepped onto the boat.

"Welcome back, my young master." He tells her. "Everything went well?"

"He never actually got to thank me, but at least I know he's a good kid." She answers, the boat starting up as she enters into a sun lit room, sitting in a nice chair.

"Hm." The man hums. "Well, it was kind of him for wanting to thank you."

"But I don't want to be thanked." Xavia tells him. "I want to live the rest of my life shut away at Star Estate, not coming out unless there's something threatening the world...or Sarisa."

"It's so nice that you're so devoted to her." The man says, pouring a glass of wine, then putting a drop of liquid in it, making the drink fizz, then return to normal, the drop having eliminated the alcohol in it. "Here you are, Young Master."

"Thank you, Parker." She says, taking the glass and drinking it.

"Anyhow, we'll arrive back at Star Estate later in the afternoon, where preparations for supper will begin. Is there anything you would like so that it may be getting started before our arrival?" Parker asks.

"Yes, some cheese and spinach ravioli with smoked fish - salmon - and some chocolate cheesecake for dessert." Xavia tells him, setting the glass down and leaning back in her chair.

"And is there anything you would like now?"

"Some curry would be nice, thank you." She says.

"Right away, my Young Master." He says, bowing, then exiting the room.

Hours later...

"So, supper has been prepared and is awaiting to be consumed, just as you asked." Parker says, he and Xavia sitting in the back of a sleek, black limo with the same symbol on the side, a red star with a black X, the seats white, Xavia sitting opposite Parker. She was against the door, elbow rested on it, fist against her cheek.

"Good." She says, then sighing. "Ah, home. Why must I ever leave you?"

"Well, what if Sarisa called?"

"That's a different matter." Xavia tells him, looking at him. "You know good and well I will always be able to spend time with her. She is the most important person to me, and nothing will ever change that."

"Ah..." Parker sighs. "It's so sweet how you're devoted to your friends."

"Loyalty is what binds this world." She says, looking back out the window. "Nothing, not even the strongest power can change that."

"Indeed." Parker agrees. "Anyhow, I was thinking that perhaps you could-"

"I know where this is going." Xavia says, cutting him off. "You want me to go out to town, but you know good and well how I dislike doing it. Everyone knows I own this estate, they know I'm alive, I'm not going stir crazy, so I see no reason why I should."

"Well, it's healthy to get out of the house once and awhile." Parker tells her.

"I'm getting back to Star Estate now." She tells him. "That's enough for the next two years."

"Well, you also need to show that you're in good health, else a social worker start poking around."

"Dang it, Parker!" Xavia yells, her fist hitting the door's sill, and she looking at him. "You know I've arranged a deal with them, you know you're registered as my legal guardian, you know that..."

"..." He blinks. "I know that you can't be angry at me right now. I know that you know I'm right. Xavia, I know you don't like going out, but I want to be able to see you out in the world rather than shut away in your lab working yourself to death. You have the Time Controller, so I see no reason why you claim you don't have time for such things."

"..." She sighs. "Fine. We'll go tomorrow."

"Splendid!" Parker says, smiling.

_Ugh..._

That night...

_I really do live in the lap of luxury. _Xavia thinks, laying in her bed, which was twelve foot by twelve, the pillows and mattress softer than clouds, the sheets and blankets smooth and soft. _Sigh. I hate sleeping. My mind has been working for over 20,000 years, and yet I'm always compelled to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, all I have is nightmares of detestable proportions. When did I last have a good dream on my own? When I was sixty-five? Sixty-six? Somewhere around there._

She rolls on her side.

_I can make robots with the information from an actual human brain so that they're just like the person, but I can't make something that will stop the nightmares..._

_ ...I chose this, though._

_ It was either suffer countless nightmares for what I've done, or let countless people suffer. That's a burden I need to bare. Knowing that every time I killed, another corpse was added to the mountain, more blood was added to the sea. No one else can bare this. No one can take this burden from me. I can't share this, nor do I want to. It may crush me one day, but that day has passed thrice now, each time driving me to insanity. This is the burden that has caused my suffering to save others... Is that where my obsession with protecting people came from? Hm. 'Obsession' seems a bit heavy, but near the correct term._

_ ..._

Exhaustion washes over her.

_Oh, looks like the angels are calling._

She sleeps.

The next day...

"So you had a Dream last night?" Parker asks, he wearing a white shirt and black vest, blue jeans and brown shoes, walking with Xavia down a side walk in a town about a mile away from Star Estate.

"Yes." She tells him. "Apparently, I'm supposed to come here. For whatever reason, that wasn't revealed, but still. I woke with a head ache, so there was no changing it."

"Hm. Interesting." Parker hums, they walking in silence before hearing someone yell, Xavia instinctively looking towards where it came from.

"Perhaps there's danger." She says, about to run towards the yell, when a boy in green with a beige paleontologists helmet comes running around a corner, and runs right past Xavia, three bigger kids coming around the same corner, running after him.

"Get back here!" One of them yells, Xavia tripping the leading one, all of them falling on top of each other.

"Leave 'em alone." She tells them, they looking up at her.

"Hey, look! The runt's gotta little friend!" One of them says, they standing.

"Hey, isn't she that kid who lives out on that huge estate?" Another asks.

"Yes, Star Estate." Xavia tells them. "Now, unless you wish for me to humiliate you in public, I suggest that you leave."

"Pft! What can you do?"

"Yeah! You're smaller, AND a girl!"

"Do you wish for me to handle the hooligans?" Parker asks.

"I can do it." Xavia tells him. "What does my being a girl have to do with it? After all, the general who fought in the War of Oppression was girl, and it's thanks to her the war was won. Not to mention there was also the one who fought in the War of the World, Rebellion for Freedom, and so on. If they can do that, then why can't I defeat you three?"

"Cause you're little." One snickers.

"I'm only eleven, and I've fought guys bigger, scarier, and smarter than you three when _I_ was only three feet tall. What do you think I can take on now?"

"..." Silence.

"...You know, you're not worth our time." One says, turning away. "Let's go, guys.

"Hm. How un-surprising." Xavia says, they looking back at her. "You're starting to think that I can beat y'all, which I can, and now you're scared of it, so you're leaving. You're spineless, picking on those who can't fight, while if someone of matching capability came, you would back down from your petty fear."

"Hey!" One of the boys says. "You can't talk to us like that!"

"..." Xavia looks up at him, then slightly smiling. "Oh? But I just did, didn't I?"

"..." The three boys stand there, Xavia knowing they wished to fight her.

"Well, since you won't throw the first punch, I will." She says.

A moment later, they were in a heap with black eyes, bloody noses, and badly bruised

"Now, consider yourselves lucky I went easy on you." Xavia says, the boys tripping over each other and running away.

"That was awesome!" Looking over her shoulder, Xavia sees the boy from earlier running towards her. "You were doing all those kicks and punches like," he attempts imitating them, which looked more like shaky karate chops and kicks. "and you did it so fast! Someone who blinked would've missed the whole thing!"

"...Thank...you." Xavia tells him. "Now, I must be on my way." She steps past him, walking along with Parker beside her.

"Hey, are you really that kid who lives out on that estate?" The boy calls, running to catch up with her.

"Yes, Star Estate." Xavia tells him, annoyed.

"How big is it?"

"About 6.5 million acres."

"That's huge! Can you see it from space?"

"I believe so."

"What's it like living there?"

"The lap of luxury, are you done asking questions now?"

"..."

"Good." She looks back forward, speeds up her pace, only to have the boy run to catch up again.

"Hey, what-"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?!" Xavia suddenly roars, angry at him. "I'm not a people person, can't you tell that?! I'd rather be back at home than here, so could you please just leave me alone?!"

"..." The boy only smiles. "So, you're not a people person, but you handled those guys back there really good."

"Look," Xavia sighs. "I'm good at those instances. I can fight several different ways, but when it comes to actual socializing, I'm terrible. People think I'm mean, so they don't want to talk to me. Understand?"

"I don't think you're mean."

"...What?"

"Well, you don't look mean. You've got soft eyes. You just act mean, don't you?"

"..." Xavia grabs the boys collar. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME, GREEN STRING BEAN!" She yells, shaking his collar.

"He's not acting." Parker says, Xavia stopping, then releasing the boy.

"Fine. What's your name, green string bean?" Xavia asks, the boy fixing his helmet.

"My name's Todd! Nice to meet you!" He says, smiling.

"Xavia S. Adven, the list of thing I am is too long to recite." She says, shaking Todd's hand, the boy laughing.

"What are you that's so long?" Todd asks.

"Several different fields of science, include neurology." She tells him. _As well as assassin, general, Shadow Slayer, and spy. _

"Neurology?" Todd asks. "What's that?"

"...Well," Xavia starts, they walking again. "It comes from the root words _neur- _and _-ology._ The former means _nerve _and the latter means _to study._ Neurology is the study of the nervous system and the dieses that affect it."

"Cool!" Todd says, Xavia faintly smiling. "What's it like getting to study stuff like that?"

"I've always loved learning." Xavia tells him. "Star Estate has the largest library on Earth, as well as computers that stay up-to-date on everything, from population to the stock market."

"Wow! How's that work?"

"Well, there's a satellite up in space, and..." As she explains, they walk along the sidewalk, going from one thing to the next just by Todd asking one question.

"You hungry?" Xavia asks.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asks.

"Well, for the past five minutes, every time we walked past a restaurant or something of the sort, you looked at it, thus you were thinking of food since you were hungry."

"Wow...You're really observant."

"Thank you." She tells him, stopping. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Todd says, his face lighting up with a smile. Opening the door, they go into an ice cream shop, ordering some, then leaving.

"How's yours?" Xavia asks, one hand in her pocket while the other held a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Great, thanks!" Todd tells her, holding a plastic cup with vanilla, chocolate syrup, gummy bears, and sprinkles, while his other hand held a plastic spoon.

"Your welcome."

Later...

"Thanks again for the ice cream, it was really good!" Todd tells her, they walking down the sidewalk in a suburb, Todd stopping outside one of the fence gates.

"You're welcome, though, I'm sure your mother will be upset with you for spoiling your lunch."

"That's alright! I gotta bottomless pit for a stomach."

"...Right..."

"Todd!" A woman calls, the three looking to see a woman standing on the porch.

"Hi mom!" Todd calls, waving.

"Todd Calvin Monte, where have you been?" She asks, coming down the walk way. "You had me worried!"

"He was being chased by three older children when I intervened. We were talking for some time when I noticed he was getting hungry, so I got us some ice cream." Xavia explains, Mrs. Monte blinking, then looking at Parker.

"You didn't pay for it?" She asks.

"Well, while I am her older brother and guardian, she's very independent, so she wouldn't let me even if I tried." He tells her.

"I see..." She smiles a bit. "Would you two like to stay for lunch?"

"...Thank you." Xavia says, Mrs. Monte letting them in. After a lunch with them, Todd dragged her outside, she watching as he sat in a tire swing, swinging back and forth.

"Do you have one of these at your house?" He asks.

"Yes. It's near the lake." She tells him.

"You wanna swing?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Alright."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You're not good at conversations, y'know?"

"Well, thank you for being honest with me." Xavia tells Todd. "I prefer to speak of things I've built, discuss matter of science, history, and mathematics, but...that doesn't seem to be your strong suit."

"Nope." Todd says, still swinging back and forth, Xavia sitting down under the tree.

"So...what do you want to talk about?"

"You wanna go up in the tree house and act like pirates?" He asks, smile on his face.

_I've been a pirate. _She thinks. _...Ah, the good old days, sailing the seas, feared by slavers and smugglers, making my men rich and having adventures to our heart's content. _"Alright."

"Yay!" He squeals, clambering up the rope ladder, Xavia following him, coming up into the tree house. He tosses her a wooden sword, Xavia catching it, and examining it. It was shorter than a real cutlass, the handle wasn't quite right, but she recognized the company who made it.

"ARGH, me hardies!" Todd bellows, standing on the deck outside the tree house.

"Pirates didn't talk like that, Todd." Xavia tells him, he looking at her in confusion.

"They didn't?"

"No."

"Oh...How'd they talk?"

"Avast, cap'n!" Xavia says, grabbing a branch, jumping up onto the tree house railing. "There's a ship off the port bow, double decked with three masts, lookin' to be about hundred fifty feet long, twenty cannon, and movin' smoothly at five knots!"

"...That sounds almost like a normal person." Todd says.

"Well, that's how they talked." Xavia tells him.

"What're knots?" Todd asks. "How you said."

"Well," Xavia sighs, hopping back down. She goes onto explain, Todd understanding.

"How'd you know that?" He asks.

"I've had a strange life, Todd. I've had a strange life..."

And so, the unlikely duo became friends.

They ran about the woods, climbing trees, having sword fights with sticks, Xavia training Todd with them to become better, they swam in the lake, went snipe hunting, played football, basketball and soccer, played video games, and had eating contests.

Xavia helped Todd with his homework till school was released, then they would run and play to their heart's content, whether at Todd's house or at Star Estate, where Xavia would tell him stories of adventure and excitement, always telling him some older member of her family had done it.

Todd would get her to watch Fossil Battles on TV, he always cheering on the same man each time, going insane when he won. He talked constantly about becoming a Fossil Fighter, getting to battle on TV in huge stadiums packed with people who cheered till their throats were sore.

* * *

Chapter One

One day...

"Come on! It's not so bad!" Todd tells Xavia, who walked behind him, hands in pockets and unhappy.

"Remind me why I agreed to be dragged off here?" She asks, they hiking up a mountain.

"Well, I just asked." He says, looking over his shoulder and smiling.

_Yep. I'm Germany, he's Italy. _**(100,000 cookies to whoever gets the reference)**

About thirty minutes later, they had reached what was presumed to be the allowed summit, due to guarded rails that blocked the path, Todd immediately running over to them, Xavia sighing.

_I have the feeling he's diving head first into a dark cave. _She thinks, going over to a cliff side, and sitting down, legs dangling over the side, watching as clouds drifted by. _Ah, sweet nature, how I love your beauty. Your blue sky and colorful flowers; your laughing brooks and dancing trees. _She lays back, staring at the blue sky. _I remember when I longed to see you. The real you. Not some blazing, sad, pale blue sky, but this, the one that's mild and soft, dotted with the white clouds of mist and rimed with the rolling mountains of white snow and green trees. Thank you for always being there, even if you rained on me. I didn't see you for - how many years? Fifteen? Ten? - I don't know. But I missed you, and ever since then, I have never before loved going outside so much, basking in your beauty._

"Xavia! Get over here!" Todd calls.

"What?" She asks, not wanting to move.

"Come on!"

"Todd, I'm enjoying nature!"

"..."

"...Fine." She sighs, then standing and walking over to Todd, who had dragged one of the guard rails aside.

"People say wild vivosaurs live up on top of this mountain!" Todd tells her.

_That would explain the guard rails. _

"Can you believe it, Xavia?! Boy, I never thought I'd see one with my own eyes!" He takes a step towards the path before looking back at Xavia. "Well, come on! We're not leaving till we have vivosaurs of our very own!"

_I'm about 18,000 years ahead of you, Todd._

"Race you to the top!" Todd tells her, then taking off as fast as his legs would allow.

"You're on." Xavia says, stretching her legs, then sprinting up the path, quickly catching up to Todd and passing him, then slowing down as she reached top, so that it ended in a tie.

"You went easy on me!" Todd tells her, frowning.

"Ah, well, I just slowed at the right time." Xavia tells him. He stands there a second before smiling again.

"Well, let's go find some vivosaurs!" He says, running to the middle of the clearing, and looking around. "You see any sign of them?"

"Why see when you can hear?" Xavia asks, going over to a tree and pulling out her knife, stabbing it into the tree. She cups her hands around the end of the handle, putting her ear against her hands, listening.

"...I don't see any sign of one!" Todd calls.

"..." She listens, then hears it. "No, there's one here."

"Really?!" Todd asks, amazed and running over to her. "How'd you know?!"

"With footsteps and other such things that cause vibrations, it sends waves through the ground, which I can then hear by sticking my knife in this tree and listening. It can tell you how far and how many, and such." She removes her knife from the tree, sticking it back in its holder on her belt. "With what I heard, there's a single one, walking on two feet, most likely a theropod, no doubt weighing several tons."

"..." Todd stands there, jaw dropped. "...WHOA..."

"Your mind is blown, my work is done." She tells him, Todd then laughing, causing Xavia to smile some.

_THUD. _

"Wh-what was that?!" Todd asks, looking into the woods with fear on his face.

"It's the theropod I heard..." Xavia says, looking into the woods as well.

"...Xavia, what exactly is a theropod?"

"A theropod is a kind of dinosaur that appeared in the Cretaceous period, and are lizard-hipped; the scientific name being _Saurischia. _The other category of dinosaurs was _Ornithischia,_ meaning bird-hipped. Now, the Saurischia category was divided into two more, which-"

"SCREW ALL THE SCIENCE STUFF, GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Todd yells, going into fear induced hysteria.

"..." Xavia blinks, slightly irritated. "It means the vivosaur that's in there is a big, scary, meat eater."

"...OOOOOOHhhhh..." Todd says, understanding.

_THUD._

_ THUD._

_ THUD._

_ "__**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!" **_The two youths look up to see an Allo burst through the trees, the golden-red eyes staring down at them with an angry hunger.

"Th-that's..." Todd starts, Xavia blinking with surprise up at the vivosaur. "an Allosaurus!"

"Well, of course it Todd. Allosauruses were one of-"

"If we stay still, will it see us?" Todd squeaks, looking up at the vivosaur with terror.

"...Todd?"

"Yeah?"

"That's dinosaurs that wouldn't see us." Xavia points up at the Allo. "This is a vivosaur. It sees us perfectly fine, so..._RUN!" _The two take off running, the Allo's thudding footsteps coming after them.

"IT's gonna eat us!" Todd shrieks with hysteria.

"I don't even know how we're out running it, Allosauruses were in the same genus as the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and they could run up to forty miles per hour so-"

**(Ah, the things you can learn from reading! :D)**

"STOP!" Xavia yells, both of them skidding to a halt at the edge of a cliff, pebbles falling down the near four hundred foot drop.

"Oh man, my parents are gonna KILL me if I get eaten!" Todd says, looking at the Allo as Xavia turns around.

"Not if this thing kills us first!" Xavia tell him, then stepping forward, the Allo slowing down. "Now stay behind me..."

"B-but...!"

"Stay behind me; I've faced bigger giants than this." Xavia tells him, Todd putting his hands on her shoulders.

_Alright, I have my stun gun on me, though I'd have to set it up real high in order to do anything to something this size, but it would still take two shots of it in order to completely stop the Allo, so the first would only enrage it..._ Xavia thinks, weighing options. _The cliff face is too smooth for us to climb down, and there's no hope in getting this thing running again, so we won't be able to slide under it, it's too fast for Todd to get past, I can't fight this like the velociraptors I fought as a child since its mouth is four feet long; able to swallow me whole, though...One of the Comets could easily take this thing down while I get Todd to look away somehow, but-_

"SCREEEEE!" The sound was familiar to her, making her eye brows raise slightly.

_That's a Pteranodon! _

"EEEEK!" Todd shrieks, his grip on Xavia's shoulders tightening. "It's a Pteranodon!"

_Thank you for reassuring my answer. _Xavia thinks, looking over her shoulder to see the winged vivosaur flying close to the cliff, a young man with Tuscan red hair and light blue eyes riding on its back.

_That's..._ Xavia's eyes widen. _That's Joe Wildwest! _

"Jump on!" He yells, the Ptera flying close to the cliff, he stretching out his arm. "Both o' ya!"

"Huh?!" Todd exclaims.

"Get a move on now!"

"B-but-!"

"It's do or die, and we ain't dyin' like this!" Xavia yells, grabbing the boy, taking a few steps back and running, then pushing herself off the edge of the cliff with all her might, sending them airborne.

Time slowed.

She felt the beat of her heart in her head, Todd hugging her around the neck, his shriek of fear sounding distant and far away.

Gravity's grip began to tighten around her again, right as her hand closed around Joe's wrist, his hand closing around her's, Xavia then feeling a strong pull, she and her terror-stiff friend on the Ptera's back as well.

"YEE-HAW!" Joe yells, the Ptera flapping its massive, sunny yellow wings to gain altitude. "Hold on, pards!"

Xavia merely sits there with her hands on her knees, Todd holding onto her as if she were the only tangible thing in the world. Looking back at the cliff, she sees the Allo standing there, watching them, before roaring with anger about losing its food.

_That's the circle of life. _Xavia thinks, looking back forward, only to see the back of Joe's coat. _The 'circle' being the one we're going to go in when Joe takes us down the area where the guard rails are. _The Ptera turns, flying back towards the area, Joe looking over his shoulder at them.

"You folks alright?" He asks, Xavia looking at Todd, who, was still hugging her with all his being, frozen in place.

"If you mean short term, he's just terrified right now, but in long term speaking he may develop a phobia of Allos, although he may be old enough to where he'll just be scared of them for some time before over coming it." Xavia tells him. "So, I suppose he's fine."

"What 'bout you?"

"I haven't been alright in years."

"..." Joe just chuckles some, looking back forward as the Ptera glides down to the ground into the clearing with the guard rails, landing, Joe then sliding off.

_Come to think of it, I could have just thrown Todd to him and then taken off by myself. _She thinks, prying Todd off, then handing him to Joe, who sets him down, looking back up at Xavia and holding his arms out.

_I can do this myself, I'm not some dainty child. _With ease, she stands up and jumps down off the vivosaur, which then returns to its medal, Xavia putting her hand in her pockets.

_I really must tinker with the jets on my boots. _She thinks. _They can only carry the wearer right now, and it's be handy if they could get more. To avoid situations like this in the-_

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Todd suddenly shrieks, Xavia snapping out of her thoughts and looking at him.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks, serious, when Todd points at Joe.

"HIM! He's...He's Joe!" He squeals.

_..._ Xavia blinks, he expression bland. _...When is his voice going to deepen?_

"Yep, that's right." Joe says to Todd, nodding as Xavia turned to look. "I'm surprised you know my handle kid."

"Of course I know you!" Todd tells him, still bouncing with pure glee.

_Know you indeed. _Xavia thinks, looking the man up and down. _Twenty-four years old, one of three Master Fighters in the world, multi-millionaire - I'm sure you get plenty of exercise running from women. Studied paleontology, archeology, and ancient history, well mannered and polite; practically a gentleman. _

She scans him again.

_You recently got your hair cut, used an electric razor to shave this morning, that's the same vest you wore yesterday, you've been digging today, no doubt called by the Fighters Association on an urgent matter considering your watch is set for a different time zone; the one where Vivosaur Island is._

_ ...Such a handsome face..._

"You're the greatest Fossil Fighter in the whole world! Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary!" Todd continues. "You're Joe Wildwest! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! This is amazing!...I must sound like a real nerd, huh?"

"Not at, small fry!" Joe tells him.

_Snap!_

_ The Allo. _Xavia thinks, turning her head, Todd and Joe unable to have heard it. A loud THUD vibrates the ground, followed by a roar, Todd and Joe looking as well.

_Alright, Joe's a Fossil Fighter, so he always carries medals with him. He'll be able to defeat it, so there's no danger of Todd getting hurt. _Xavia thinks, Joe walking past her a few steps, Todd running behind Xavia, a squeak of fear coming from him.

"That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full of hornets." Joe says, the two youths watching him.

_His coat is finely tailored. Wonder how long he's had it. _Xavia thinks.

"We can't leave it up on the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble." Joe continues, then shaking his head. "Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter in a Fossil Battle."

_"We"? _Xavia wonders, raising a brow. _I'm sorry if you're not aware of the obvious fact, cowboy, but Todd and I don't have medals or licenses. _

"How about it, small fry?" Joe asks, turning to look at Todd, who jumps slightly. "Think you're up for it? I'll even loan ya one'a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how 'bout it?"

_Todd? You're sending HIM in?! _Xavia thinks, protective instincts kicking in. _What is WRONG WITH YOU?! This isn't some all safe and under control Fossil Battle, this is with a wild, prehistoric carnivore that WILL. EAT. US. YOU'RE the expert, why don't you do it?!_

"Well," She starts. "we are big fans of yours, why don't you handle this so we can see some real live action?"

"Xavia, you don't say no to a legend!" Todd tells her, she turning her head.

"So you want to fight the Allo?" She asks.

"..." He stands for a moment before falling to the ground, and curling up into a ball clutching his stomach.

"Oooooooh! Oh, my stomach! It hurts real bad..." He groans.

_How predictable. _

"It must be that rotten banana I ate this morning...Yeah, that's it...Oooooh..." He gargles, then looking up at Xavia. "I really wanna fight, but I don't think I can. You'll have to fight in my place, Xavia!"

_**ARE YOU MAD?! **_She mentally roars, her bland expression giving no hint of anger. _I HAVEN'T FOUGHT A FOSSIL BATTLE IN 18,000 YEARS FOR A GOOD REASON! _

"...Huh. Well, fair enough." Joe shrugs, then turning to Xavia, who looks up at him. "Guess I'll be lending you my medal instead."

_Wonderful...How to talk my way out..._

"I don't have a license." She tells him.

"That's alright, small fry! Jus' think of it as'a training session to get one."

_Right, because that REEEALLY MAKES ME FEEL BETTER! _

"True, but there's still the matter that the vivosaur may not reply to my commands since I didn't revive it."

"No worries, they're all trained good. They'll trust ya."

_BECAUSE __**EVERYBODY**__ TRUSTS A COMPLETE STRANGER WITH A DINO MEDAL! Can't he take a hint...?!_

"Now, I got four to choose from, so just take whichever strikes yer fancy." Joe tells her, removing four medals from his coat, Xavia dreading the sight of them.

He went on to explain each one, Xavia barely hearing him, and instead just remembering one of the last times she had seen Dino Medals, so long ago when they were the dragons that she was familiar with...

"So that's all she wrote."

_What?_

"Now dive in and pick yerself a vivosaur!" Joe tells her, holding out the four medals.

_...Oh. Right..._

_ I don't want to fight. I can't. Not...not after..._

_ 'Xavia.'_

_ 'Parker?'_

_ 'Yes, it's me.'_

_ 'What? What do you want?'_

_ 'You need to fight.'_

_ 'You don't know the story!' _She snaps. _'You don't know what it was like! You can't expect me to go through what I did then be able to do this again!'_

_ 'No, I don't. That why you need to.' _He explains. _'Todd is your friend. I know you two will go anywhere together, so you must overcome this since he wishes to be a Fossil Fighter.'_

_ '...Fine.' _She replies, grabbing the closest one.

"Grease my pants and call me slick!" Joe tells her with a smile, Xavia looking at the red Dino Medal. "That's a mighty fine choice there, small fry."

_I just want to get this over with. _

"Now remember, once ya-"

"I understand how these operate, I've watched plenty of matches." She tells him, cutting him off and walking up the trail, the Allo appearing.

"You'll regret attacking my friend!" Xavia tells it, then moving her arm in a quick, flat arch that went out in front of her, allowing the medal to fly from her hand, a Dimentron coming from it.

"Alright, yer-"

"Dimetro, Dimetro Fang on Allo!" Xavia commands, the vivosaur snapping at the Allo, knocking down a portion of its LP. "End turn!"

"...Well hot dang, ya got this down purdy good!" Joe says, Xavia not paying him mind.

_I just wanna get this done._

The Allo roars, biting down on Dimetro, depleting a fifth of LP.

_Range, it makes a noticeable difference. _

"Dimetro, repeat you last attack!" She tells the vivosaur, who again snaps at the Allo, the azure vivosaur retreating to its medal.

"Good job, small fry!" Joe tells her, she catching the Dimetro medal, while Joe retrieved the Allo, then turning back to Xavia. "You did real good."

_..._ She stands there, looking up at his warm smile. _...So handsome..._

"You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro, Xavia!" Todd congratulates, she looking at him. "You're awesome!"

"I thought you were suffering from abdominal pain." She tells him, his face going blank.

"Oh it uh...went away! But who cares about that anymore? Right?" He asks, awkward smile on his face and sweat-dropping.

"This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter." Joe starts, the two youths looking back at him, he looking at the medal. "Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch. Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they can trust. If they're abandoned, they go feral and their true nature emerges." He looks up at the two.

"That's why I'm here, actually. The Fighter's Association asked me to round up rogue vivosaurs." He continues, then realizing something and sighing. "Aw, shucks. Where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter."

"I'm Todd and Xavia is my best friend!" Todd tells Joe, smile on his face. "We always cheer for you on TV, Joe! Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters just like you!"

_"Our"?_

Joe laughs, then smiles, lightly blushing.

"Aw, shucks. You small fries are gonna make me blush." Joe tells them.

_KEEP THAT FACE. KEEP THAT FACE FOREVER. _Xavia thinks, eyes training on his smiling face with the light blush.

"But y'all oughta aim a little higher. Don't try to be _as_ good as me." Joe continues, blush subsiding - much to Xavia's dislike - but still smiling. "Try to be _better!"_

"We will!" Todd tells him, jumping in the air.

"Well, I s'pose I should think about seeing you two home, but I ain't quite done with my job yet. I've still got one more vivosaur that needs rescuin', ya see?" Joe tells them. "But y'all seem pretty capable, so I trust ya can make it home."

"And I trust you would like this back." Xavia tells him, holding out the Dimetro Dino Medal, then noticing slight objection in his eyes. "After all, he trusts you far more than he does me, and you did say that vivosaurs need to be with people they trust, so he's safer with you."

_Not to mention I'd have a hard time bonding with any other vivosaurs. I've come to dislike opening up..._

"...R-right." Joe says, slightly perplexed about Xavia handing it back to him, hand going right back into her pocket.

_Problem? _She wonders. _Or should I ask Todd that? _Looking over at her friend, she saw utter disbelief in his eyes.

"Listen up, small fries!" Joe tells them, the youths looking up at him. "If you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then y'all can defeat any foe!"

They both nod, Todd's more eager.

"I look forward to the day ya both become proper Fossil Fighters." He continues, small smile on his face. "But fer now, I gotta mosey on down the trail."

Walking over to another trail, he turns, doing a two-finger salute.

"Adios!"

_"Auf Wiedersehen, meine stattlich abenteuer!" _Xavia says.

"Bye Joe!" Todd calls, the man heading down the trail. As soon as he was out of sight, Todd jumps in the air with glee.

"Wow! We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now, Xavia! We _have _to become Fighters!" Todd tells her.

_Do "we"?_

"..." She thought about what Parker told her, and seeing the excitement on his face...

"...It's time I had a real challenge." She tells him.

"Yeah, I know you want it bad." Todd laughs, making Xavia chuckle some.

His response had become a joke between the two from Xavia's 'zealous' replies, and it always got her to laugh.

"But not as bad as me! Next time I see Joe, I'm gonna be a full-fledged Fighter!" Todd tells her.

"We may see him again before then." Xavia tells him, then smiling some. "So, we'd better fight fast!"

"Yeah!" Todd agrees, the two clasping hands.

That night...

"Are you sure about this?" Parker asks, standing in front of Xavia, who sat on her bed, clad in her pajamas.

"It was you who told me that I had to duel. To overcome my fear so I can remain by Todd." Xavia tells him. "You also said I need to stop locking myself in my lab and spending so much time at home...Besides, I could use a challenge. I may be unable to actually go into the stadium at first, but at least I will be trying..."

"...As you wish." Parker replies, dipping his head.

"Another thing," Xavia tells him. "please bring my team in here."

"Right away." He says, then leaving. After a minute, he returns holding a red case, and hands it to Xavia, who takes it and opens it to show the inside lined with black velvet.

_'Hello.' _

_ 'Well, you had quite the adventure today.' _A fire type says.

_'You need to be more careful!' _An air type tells her. _'What if Joe hadn't of come by?!'_

_ 'She's right! You and Todd would've been killed!' _A water type agrees.

_'I would've gotten him to look away in time for a Comet to take care of it.' _Xavia explains. _'But listen, we're entering a new adventure...Is it alright if I rename you?'_

_ '...As long as it fits!' _The air type replies.

_'They will. You, my Teffla, are Bellona, goddess of war.' _Xavia tells her. _'You, my Menchi, are Ignatius, 'fiery one'. And you, my Tricera, are Marcello, a young warrior. We will call ourselves Alewar, for we defended all when we fought.'_

_ When we fought..._

* * *

**AN-ALRIGHT! So, yes, this is 20,000 year-old Xavia as the hero, it came as interesting thought. After all, she's fought ZZ before, so it seemed like a good story idea.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Alright, first off, to all y'all who got the reference last chapa, HERE ARE YOUR COOKIES! *makes cookies rain from the sky***

**Xavia:...**

**Magma:...Don't ruin my fun!**

* * *

Chapter Two.

_Two years later..._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" Todd squeals, jumping up and down in his seat, Xavia sitting next to him, her usual expression on her face and reading a book.

"Can you believe this is happening?!" Todd asks her, pushing the book away, Xavia blinking.

"No, I'm brimming with absolute glee and joy to such an extent that I'll explode, making butterflies and flowers go everywhere." She replies, pushing his arm back, going back to reading the book.

"But still! I can't believe it's finally gonna happen!" He repeats. "My heart is beating like a jackhammer! We're finally gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, the Caliosteo Cup!"

_I know... _Xavia thinks, not looking up from the page's text. _Caliosteo...How long has it been since I traversed your ground? About 10,000 years, since I made the light weapon that destroyed the Shadows here..._

_ I've mutual feelings returning here._

_ After all, this was the place where I first truly experienced war, saw hardships, oppression, and was nearly..._

She mentally shakes her head.

_He's gone; locked away...I defeated his masters, yet I've no comfort or reassurance._

_ But, this was the place I met Jacob and his friends. They were so nice to me; never underestimated me and protected me best they could. I wonder how they'd react to seeing the islands..._

"Joe would be amazed to know we made it through the preliminaries and came all the way here!" Todd continues, bringing Xavia back to reality, she looking to see Todd with his face then pressed against the helicopter's window.

"What do you think the park will be like?" He asks.

"...Different." She tells him. He presses his face against the window a bit harder, a big smile then on his face.

"I CAN SEE THE CALIOSTEO FOSSIL PARK! That's where the Cup's gonna be!" He exclaims.

_Really? I thought the Caliosteo Cup was going to be on Vivosaur Island, instead of the Caliosteo Islands._

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Todd shouts, having Xavia by her shoulders and shaking her violently to where the room was an odd blur, then releasing her and doing some happy dance in his seat.

_...I really do hope his heart doesn't give out._

A few minutes later...

"WE'RE HERE!" Todd yells, jumping out the helicopter doors, his foot catching on the half inch lip, he falling right on his chest on the ground.

_Well, he just killed his first impression. _Xavia thinks, hopping out of the chopper, her backpack clipped to her vest and suitcase in hand.

Grabbing Todd by the collar, she lifts him up, setting him back on his feet.

"If you kiss the ground, you're going to start dating it and other girls will get jealous when you get farther along in the Cup." She tells him, Todd laughing as the helicopter takes off, then picking up his duffle bag and suit case.

_The Island of the Jungle... _She thinks, looking around the small town that had lush plant life. _Joe's renamed it 'Ribular'. There used to be a swamp here...Well, there still might. I guess I'll find out later...Though, I would like to know if the Jumping Arena is still standing._

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park, a prehistoric world of dreams, dinosaurs and adventure!" Turning, the two see a staff member looking down at them and smiling.

"This park was founded by none other than Joe Wildwest, the superstar Fossil Fighter." She continues. "It is composed of three islands: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. Visitors are welcome to excavate fossils and revive as many vivosaurs as they like. And of course, there's plenty of Fossil Fighting to be done! But for now, please make yourselves at home here in lush, green Ribular Town!"

_Bing~Bong~BING!_

"This is an important public-service announcement from the Caliosteo Fossil Park. Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending soon. Fossil Fighters who have not yet registered should enroll at the Fighter Station immediately."

_BING~Bong~Bing!_

"Eeek! They're going to end registration!" Todd says, horrified.

_Really? I thought the announcement was telling us that they were serving all-you-can-eat pie at the Fighter Station. _Xavia thinks.

"Come on!" Todd continues, tugging Xavia's arm. "We have to get to that Fighter Station right now!"

"The Fighter Station? It's the building right behind us." The staff tells them, the two youths looking in that direction, seeing the grand building.

_I wonder if it's built the same way as the coliseum that was here when I came..._

"The Fighter Station is an integrated facility serving all your Fossil Fighter needs." The staff continues. "It has a Cleaning Room for fossils and is also home to a Fossil Stadium, where Fossil Battles are held."

"Come oooon!" Todd whines, leaning back on his heels, his grip on Xavia's arm keeping him from falling. "Let's stop standing around and go register already!"

"I'm standing, Todd. You're leaning." Xavia tells him, then shifting her gaze to look at the staff. "Is there any place where we can put our things; a place to stay?"

"Oh yes, you may leave your things here and they will be transported to the Residential Isle south east of here." She tells her.

_I remember it being called Castle Isle. _Xavia thinks, setting down her suitcase, Todd doing likewise with his duffle bag and suitcase before darting right into the Station, Xavia walking after him.

She entered into the large, spacious room with an upper deck at the back, two wings, three pairs of auto-doors, and sitting area.

_Well, the design is roughly the same...The colors are new. _She observes, then looking down at the floor. _...And I thought only Parker could make a floor this clean. _

"XAVIA! OVER HERE!" Todd's voice rings, Xavia looking up to see her green-clad friend waving his arms about like a maniac.

"Yes?" She asks, walking over to him, then following as he dashed over to the desk where another staff member sat, typing on a computer.

"Hello and welcome!" She tell them. "I take it you want to enter the Caliosteo Cup?"

_No, we're here for free pie. _

"Yea ma'am!" Todd tell her, big smile on his face.

"In that case may I please have your name?" she asks.

"I'm Todd C. Monte!" Todd tells her.

"X. S. Adven, ma'am." Xavia replies, she typing something into the computer.

"Thank you very much, your qualification through the preliminaries has been confirmed." She says. "Also, we have unique Fighter Licenses for this park. They allow you unlock your homes on the Residential Isle, and notify you when your Fighter Level has increased."

"Cool!" Todd says, giddy.

"Here you are."The staff tells them, handing them a square device that when opened showed their icon on a top screen while on the bottom had their names, rank, a number - Xavia's having 146 and Todd's 147 - and their current team.

"These can be customized by purchasing covers from the Fossil Guild, should you wish for more individuality." The staff tells them. "Now, if you will please wait here, someone will be along shortly to instruct you on our facilities and rules."

"Hey there!" The three look to see a young woman in a different uniform and visor with light brown hair and eyes coming over to them.

_Well, that was a perfect cue. _

"I'm Stella. I'm the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island." She tells them. "You guys made it just in time! And since you did, I'm going to start off the tour in the most important place. Right this way, please."

She walks past them, the two youths following. Todd puts his hand on Xavia's shoulder, she turning head to look at him.

"What do you think the most important place is?" He asks.

"Some place with food I hope." Xavia replies, her stomach growling slightly.

Entering through an auto-door, they enter into a room with large grids in one area, while there were a few high-tech chambers, and a slight arch with controls on it.

"Welcome to the most important place for Fighters: the Cleaning Room!" Stella tells them, Todd looking around with amazement.

_They must think they're so cool with this stuff._

"Those over there are the cleaning grids. That's where you'll carve fossils from their rocky prisons." Stella says, then pointing over at the chambers. "And then those revive vivosaurs from the fossils."

"That's some pretty high-tech stuff!" Todd tells her, amazed.

"Yes, we try to stay up to date." Stella replies. "As such, these machine may be a bit different from what you're used to."

_Looks the same to me. All they ever do is change the appearances... _

"I'll explain how to operate them now, so please pay attention." Stella continues.

_Right, because I have no idea what I'm doing._

A minute later...

"Now, why don't you try cleaning you own fossil rocks?" Stella asks, Todd jumping for joy.

_Right, because I want more vivosaurs. _Xavia thinks, Stella handing each of them a rock, Todd hurrying over to the grids, Xavia following him. She grabs the hammer in her hands and swings it down onto the rock, the top layer breaking away with some of the second.

_I'll go one digs and have days to excavate an entire skeleton, yet they make you do it with only ninety seconds. _She thinks, hammering the rock again, soon switching to the drill, it buzzing away the rock until the Triceratops head was completely visible.

"Done." She says, holding up the skull, Todd having a stegosaurus'.

"Hello, Xavia!" He says, making his voice sound deeper and moving the jaw so that it looked like it was talking.

"..." Xavia blinks, her lips making a faint smile for a second before going back to her usual expression, then looking at Stella.

"The Station can have mine." She tells her. "I already have a Tricera in my possession."

"...Alright..." Stella replies, taking the skull as Xavia hands it to her, then looking at Todd. "Let's revive yours."

"Yes!" Todd squeals, then running over to the machine, setting the fossil inside. Stella enters the revival commands in, the machine whirling to life, electricity crackling about it. They both subside, the front opening, allowing a Stego out.

"I have my own Stego!" Todd says with pure glee, jumping up and down.

_Well, he's the happiest boy alive..._

"Now I'll explain the rules we use for Fossil Fighting." Stella tells them. "Let's head over to the Fossil Stadium."

A chill ran down Xavia's spine, she stiffening.

"Follow me, if you will." She continues, the two following her out an to another auto-door, Stella stopping and turning to them.

"The Fossil Stadium is through this door." She tells them, Todd jumping in the air again.

"Fossil Stadium!" He squeals. "WOOOOO! I'm so excited I could puke!"

"...Thank you very much for that random bit of information. If you need me, I will be over there." Xavia says, taking a step away from Todd, pointing over her shoulder at the sitting area.

"I'm already familiar with the lay out and rules of a Fossil Battle." She tells Stella, who nods.

"Very well. Come with me, Todd." Stella tells him, he following her through the auto-doors, Xavia turning and going to the sitting area, hoping over the back of a sofa, landing stretched out on it.

_'Well, it's different in a way.' _Xavia says. _'It has the competition, the stadium, even the layout of the buildings. Only difference is that's it's much more modern, and there's no "prize"...Well, if there is, it's not the one I remember.'_

_ 'This place has definitely changed.' _Bellona agrees. _'It's nice they have one place for you to stay; I was worried you'd have to move from island to island.'_

_ 'That'd get tedious.' _Marcello says. _'Do you think the lake is still on Castle Isle?'_

_ 'It'd better.' _Xavia tells him. _'I love that lake.'_

_ 'It did house one of the entrances to the Underground Tunnels.' _Ignatius states, Xavia mentally nodding. She reaches into her pack and pulls out her phone she built, it being a touch screen with a red back, her signature star with an X in side on the back as well. Plugging in her head set, she puts them on, listening to a song.

"After him!"

_Zuh? _Xavia thinks, pausing the song, looking over at the door to see a the swish of a red tail coat, then hearing the squeals of girls commenting on how 'dashing' it had looked.

_Fangirls... _She thinks, resting her head back, arms behind her head. _Never give some people peace..._

"Please help me."

Looking back up, she saw a boy kneeling next to her, wearing a royal red coat. His skin was like ivory, his hair the color of silver and his eyes golden and partially shaped like a cat's

"Please, please help me." He says again, a slightly British accent to his voice.

"...Go hide in the bathroom, I'll misdirect them." She tells him, he running off. At the same moment he disappeared, a group of girls comes running in, looking around.

"YOU!" One yells, running over to Xavia. "Did you see a cute angel run through here?!"

"...If you're talking about the wannabe vampire, he's hiding in one of the crates in the cleaning room." She replies, the girls all running into the cleaning room.

_...Fangirls..._ Xavia thinks with slight disgust, then resting her head back again, pulling her fedora down.

"...They're gone?" The boy's voice asks.

"They're currently tearing apart every crate in the cleaning room."

"And if they run out?"

"Can't. The Staff will intervene, make them rebuild the crates, and possibly make them clean fossil rocks to replace any that get damaged."

"...Well, you planned that quite well."

"You're welcome, Regius."

"...You know me?"

"..." She turns her head to look up at him. "...You're really asking that? Your father owns a large company that supplies goods for Fighters. I actually invested quite a large sum into it."

_Besides, I've heard of you before. You've won several tournaments, survived goodness knows how many fangirl attacks, and with your physical features, you're a face that's hard to forget._

She looks him up and down.

_You've yet to been digging - something you actually rarely do - had scones for breakfast, your coat has recently been pressed and cleaned, and those fangirls chased you a good distance, didn't they?_

"Hm." He hums. "Yes, well, I've more important things to attend to. Good day."

"Hm. Same to you." She says, he walking off, coat tail swishing.

_'...Well, you're both the same.' _Marcello tells her.

_'...How?'_

_ 'You both speak with quite voices.' _

_ '...Meh.' _

She sits there listening to her music a bit longer.

"XAVIA!" Todd yells, jumping over the back of the sofa, landing next to her feet. "You should've seen it! It's was huge and spacious and-"

"I've seen them before." Xavia tells him, putting her phone and headset away. "No need for description."

"You still should have seen it." Looking up, she saw the speaker was a male staff member, smiling down at the two. "Just keep in mind, guys, if a Fighter lacks strategy or their vivosaurs lack abilities, victory will prove impossible. Remember that, all right? Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Todd tells him, the man smiling again and walking off.

"That's it for orientation, you two. You're now officially enter in the Caliosteo Cup. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer. Also, whenever you finish a Cup match, you'll be granted access to a new dig site...Wait, here you go, these are your Paleopagers."

Removing two objects from her pocket, she hands them to both Todd and Xavia, the design reminding her of the park's mascot.

"We send news and notices out to Paleopagers via the Fossil Messaging Service, or FMS." Stella explains.

_Bing~Bong~BING!_

"This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup opening ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested parties should meet in front of the Fighter Station."

_BING~Bong~Bing!_

"Alright, that's my cue." Stella tells the two youths. "Good luck, you two!" Turning, she walks out, Todd turning to Xavia.

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome!" He tells her. "Maybe Joe will show up!"

"Then let's get out there!" Xavia tells him, grabbing his collar and dragging him out.

_'This is the most excitement you've shown so far.' _Ignatius tells her, Xavia moving through the crowd of Fighters.

_'And why shouldn't I?' _She asks, stopping in the middle of the square, releasing Todd. _'After all, HIS FACE...'_

_ 'The one you think about in the middle of the night sometimes?' _Marcello asks, Bellona laughing.

_'Sure, laugh all you want, I've actually met the guy, so none of these fangirls can say anything.' _She thinks, looking around at the people around her, some women wearing wearing Wildwest T-shirts.

_'I've never understood why they put a person's face on a shirt.' _Bellona says.

_'I know. That's what separates me. I'm not a fangirl, I just like his face. And that he's tall. And adventurous. And kind-hearted. And brave.' _

She looks up at the sky, people chattering in the back ground, watching a cloud go by.

_'...It's amazing. The last time I was here, I thought I'd never set foot here again...' _She thinks, then hearing the distant sound of helicopter blades, making her turn her head.

"Hey, look!" Todd yells, getting everyone's attention as he points the in the direction of the spinning blade sound. "Something's flying this way!"

_'Indeed it is...' _Xavia thinks, a gargantuan television screen flying over the square, three large megaphones on it as well.

It turns on, showing Joe Wildwest holding a microphone.

"Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park..." He starts, smile on his face. "The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here park. The name's Joe Wildwest."

_KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII! His face...kawaii..._

"You Fighters'll love it here!" He continues. "We got three islands to explore! Now get ready for a surprise! 'Cause I want y'all to know..."

_What? Speak, _vous beau _cowboy! _Xavia thinks.

"...that the Cup champion'll get my park!"

_..._

Her excitement shatters into despair and horror.

_...No..._

"You'll own 'er free and clear!" He finishes, the roar of people's joy and wildness coming from all around, even though it was draining along with all color into a grey, silent world.

_"The winner of the tournament will get the entire kingdom. It's just a way of finding a good ruler is all..."_

_ ...No, please no..._

_ ...It can't be him...It can't..._

_ 'Xavia,' _Ignatius tells her sternly. _'you must remember the seal you put on the chest: '__**May it be warned that this prison of stone holds within it a dark terror, that whosoever opens it will be robbed of their entire person, reduced to only their skull'**__. You must also remember that should it have been opened, you would have seen so in a Dream.'_

_ '...You're...you're right...' _Xavia tells him. _'...You're right. This is all some bizarre coincidence, like how the park is similar to when I first came here...'_

_ 'Don't worry, everything's fine.' _Bellona tells her, she feeling her team wrap around her mind as a soothing hug.

"So let's get to battlin', folks!" Joe continues, Xavia looking back up at the screen. "The Caliosteo Cup is now open!"

The crowd around her cheers like a mad house, fireworks shooting into the sky, and exploding into a dazzling light show of colors. The screen flies off, people beginning to rush out.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video display was so exciting!" Todd tells Xavia, bouncing some. "But seriously. The Cup's grand prize is this entire fossil park. My mind is completely blown here. this is _huge_, Xavia. We have to find a way to win, no matter what!"

_I already own enough land to have a medium sized country. _Xavia thinks. _...Eh, so what if I get more? Why not? _

"Alright, Todd, I'll do my best if you will." She tells him, they hitting their fists together.

"Hello, Todd. Hello, Xavia." The two look to see Stella walking over to them, a profound sadness in her eyes.

_Perhaps she feels betrayed? _

"The Cup is finally underway." She continues.

"Hey Stella!" Todd tells her with cheer, the woman looking back and forth between the two.

"Why aren't you two out digging fossil rocks yet? You should have received a message on your Paleopagers by now." She tells them, they both looking at each other.

_Inferior technology, what're ya gonna do?_

Pipipipipipipipipipi...

The duo removes the pagers from their pockets.

_"The first dig site, Treasure lake, is now open on Ribular Island. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there and ready for Round 1 of the Cup."_

"Yes! We're really gonna do this!" Todd squeaks, then looking around to finally realize the square was empty. "H-hey! Everyone's gone! We just got here and we're already behind!"

"Treasure Lake is through that walkway there." Stella tells them, pointing at a south-east path, a staff standing next to it, a pile of sonar boxes next to her.

"Come on!" Todd says, tugging at Xavia's arm. "Let's go before all the fossil rocks are gone!" He runs off, leaving Xavia.

_Well, he's an expeditious runner..._

"...You know, I'm actually shocked Joe would do something like that." Stella says, Xavia turning her head to look at the woman. "None of the staff knew he was putting the park as a prize..." Her voice trailed off, so quiet that if it was anyone else, they wouldn't of heard: "Not even me..."

"..." Xavia blinks. "...Perhaps he wanted to surprise everyone. Life would be a tad bit boring if not for them. While I understand he put a great deal of time and work into this, maybe he misses his adventurous life? Once you've had a taste of that, you can never go back."

"...You're right, I guess..." Stella tells her, still distant. After a second she manages a smile. "Good luck with the Cup."

"Thank you." Xavia tells her, Stella then turning and hurrying towards the Station, her head still down.

_...This is why I don't see the point to love. _Xavia thinks, turning and walking. _All it does is hurt people. It's not worth it..._

"Oh, no." The staff by the pat says, Xavia looking up at her. "He's gone already."

"A boy in green and excavation helmet on his head?" Xavia asks, the staff turning to look at her.

"Yep. He ran past here like his pants were on fire!"

"..." Xavia sighs, sweat-dropping. "Yep. That's Todd..."

"You know him?"

"He's my friend."

"Do you think you could take him this sonar? He won't get too far without it."

"Not a problem, madam." Xavia tells her, accepting two sonar boxes, then walking down the path.

After a bit, she came to the dig site, which was relatively open, the lake having a T-rex shaped rock in the center. She liked that there were wildflowers growing about, adding their scents to the air.

Meanwhile, Todd was running about like a maniac with his pick swinging around.

"Stupid fossil rocks! Come on! Where are you?!" He yells, angry.

"Did you ever think about getting something to assist you?" Xavia asks, he turning as she walks up to him, holding out the sonar box. "Use this; you'll keep your voice and find fossils."

"...Oh...right..." He says awkwardly, sweat dropping before perking up again. "Now with this sonar, I can dig and dig and never run out of fossils! Look out, planet! I'm gonna scoop up every last treasure you got!"

He runs off, leaving Xavia alone.

_'...So now what?' _Xavia asks. _'I've got you guys, Najya, and Silver Fang. Pretty much all I need.'_

_ 'Yeah, but Najya never talks.' _Marcello says.

_'Yes I do.' _Najya, a girl Hopter, tells him. _'I just don't have anything to say.'_

_ 'Leave her be, Marcello.' _Xavia tells him. _'She's done a lot for me.'_

_ 'True, but I still wish to repay you for taking me.' _She tells Xavia.

_'You've done more than enough.'_

_ 'You took me, and freed me from becoming just another dragon. You turned me into what I am, and I cannot repay you.'_

_ '...Thank you.' _Xavia tells her.

_'Well, you are hungry. You could get something to eat, perhaps?' _Ignatius suggests.

_'Hm...good idea.' _She agrees, turning and walking back into town.

* * *

Later...

Five bowls of soup,

Six sirloins,

Four baguettes,

Three pizzas,

Five sandwiches,

and two pitchers of water.

The waiter stood in disbelief, watching the thirteen-year-old finishing the smoked salmon.

Never in his life his he think a human could eat so much, yet be as thin as she was.

"This is very good." She tells him, he picking up the plate. "My compliments to the chef."

"Yes, yes..." He says. He didn't know what was stranger, how much she had eaten or, or how she had. It was strange, fast but neat, like she had just inhaled it. "Anything else, miss?"

"Yes, I'll have a chocolate cheesecake for dessert, please." She tells him, then handing him her menu.

"Right away, miss..." He tells her, still filled with disbelief. He came back out a minute later, setting the entire cake on her outdoor table.

"Thank you sir." She tells him.

Again, he watched as the food disappeared, quickly and neatly.

"I'll take my bill, sir." The girl tells him, wiping her mouth with her napkin, he setting the paper on the table.

"Here you are..."

"Thank you." Was her reply, looking over the slip, then taking out a check book.

_What kind of kid has a check book?_

She filled out one of the checks, tore it out, and handed it to him, then his tip - a small jewel - then stood up and pushed her chair under the table.

"Good day sir." She told him, then walking off.

_... _The waiter just blinks, not sure what to say.

* * *

_'Well, that ought to hold me till supper.' _Xavia thinks, walking back to the town square, then turning to go to the Fighter Station, and heading in.

_'I'd like to see if my prediction about the fan girls was right.' _She thinks, coming into the Cleaning Room, looking to see most of the crates had claw markings - some of them lined with finger nail polish - and were made shabbily.

_'I doubt some of those girls ever worked a day in their life.' _Najya says, amused.

_'I'll say.' _Xavia tells her.

"Ah, Xavia! What perfect timing you have." Looking, she saw Stella standing next to the Revival Control panel, a float robot next to her.

"We just finished readying everyone's favorite fossil-cleaning partner." Stella continues. "Say hello to KL-33N!"

_'...Well, he's a very primitive model.' _Xavia thinks, looking to bot over.

"Pleased to meet you-BEEP." It says, it's voice mechanical. "I am KL-33N, at your service-BOOP."

_'...Very primitive indeed.' _Ignatius agrees, the robot spinning around

"Please speak to me if you wish to clean your fossil rocks-BEEP!" It continues. "You may trust me with the storage of even your most precious fossils. I am not yet capable of cleaning on my own, but if I observe you doing so, I can gain that ability as well. Once I absorb enough of your knowledge, I will be able to clean fossil rocks on my own. I am looking forward to working with you-BWAAANG!"

"This little guy will be a great help on your adventure." Stella says to Xavia. "The more you clean, the more he'll learn from you. And believe me, he can learn a LOT!"

She then goes on to explain Donation Points and the VMM's, Xavia heading back to Treasure Lake after.

When she got there, the peaceful air was completely disrupted by screaming fan girls.

_'CAN'T THEY DO THIS IN TOWN?!' _Xavia asks. _'I wanted to come here to enjoy how calm it was, but now-_

"He's _SOOO_ dreamy!" One girl squeals. "All mysterious and smoldering and stuff..."

"Yeah..." Another swoons. "He's so hot..."

"MARRY ME!" Another yells.

_'...Right. Because that that will completely convince who ever you're obsessing over to do so.' _Xavia thinks sarcastically, one of the many accents that she was fluent with.

"Xavia!" Todd yells, running up to her. "Did you hear?! Rupert's in the Cup! That's right, THE Rupert!"

"I know. He asked me to help him hide from fangirls while you were in Fossil Stadium." Xavia tells him. "Now whatever's going on, I've no interest for it...I'm going to go wading."

"Alright, see you later!" He tells her, Xavia walking past the crowd, down to the lower area of the dig site, wading into the water.

Going over to the rock-skull, she looks up at it, the goes around, climbing up on top of it, and to its nose. She sits down, her feet dangling, looking out at the jungle.

_'I remember when this was five times its size.' _She thinks. _'It was beautiful to look at when the sunset.'_

_ 'What do you think is going on over there anyway?' _Bellona asks, Xavia moving her eyes to look at the group of people.

_'TV interview it looks like.' _She tells her. _'I honestly don't understand why they obsess over him...What's so great about him?' _

"Hey, you!" A man suddenly yells, all heads in the group turning to look at a man who was looking straight at Xavia. "Get down from there! People aren't supposed to be on there!"

_'Great. Now I'm on live TV. Thanks, PAL.' _She thinks with irritation. "If people aren't supposed to be up here, then put a sign." She tells him, the sliding forward off of it, landing in a crouch, water splashing from the impact.

She turned her head to look inside, and walked into it.

_'Whoever carved this has amazing skill.' _She thinks, running her hand over the wall. _'It's perfectly smooth...'_

"BAWK, BAWK BAWK!"

_'...Please tell me that was not Todd.' _Xavia thinks, having stopped immediately.

_'I would, but then I'd be lying.' _Bellona tells her, Xavia sighing and exiting the rock-skull, seeing Todd currently jumping up and down, flapping his arms like a chicken, Rupert standing in front of him.

_'...' _Xavia just sighs again, then walking over.

"For the _last time_, I said _no."_ Rupert tells him.

"Chick-_EN!" _Todd bawks, then continuing with his jumping a flapping.

"Todd." Xavia starts, he going silent and still, Rupert turning his head to look at her. "If he doesn't want to fight you, he doesn't have to. How'd you like it if someone made you do something you didn't wish to?"

"..." He hangs his head.

"That's what I thought." Xavia tell him. "Just remember that next time, all right?"

"Alright." He says.

"Good."

"Well, you've got him trained." Rupert says, Xavia turning head to look at him.

"That's more than you can say for you fangirls, hm?" She asks.

"..." He stands there.

"I know he aggravated you, but you've no reason to speak down to him." Xavia continues. "If you don' think he's worth your time, then why respond? You could have just walked off, but you instead just stood there..." she raises a brow. "Or did you want his to talk to you?"

"Don't act like I'm some book." Rupert hisses.

"Did I say you were?"

"No, but the way you spoke to me a moment ago suggested it."

"So I can't make a mere observation?"

"What would be the point?"

"If I hadn't of seen the crates tucked away in the Cleaning Room, what would you have done about the girls chasing you?"

"...I would have hid in the lavatory."

"And they would have followed, waiting for you outside. The only thing you would have done is cornered yourself."

"..." He blinks. "...Fine...What is your name, anyhow?"

"Xavia." She tells him, then nodding at Todd. "And this is Todd."

"I hope you both lose." Rupert tells them, then walking off.

"...Well, he's great big ray of sunshine ain't he?" Xavia asks.

"That jerk!" Todd says. "That's it, Xavia!"

"Hm?" She hums, looking at him.

"We _have_ to win our way through the Cup together!" Todd tells her. "We have to take down that Rupert jerk, no matter what!"

_'He's finally putting his foot down.' _Xavia thinks. _'But still. I doubt Rupert is what he seems...' _"Very well. We'll both do our best."

Pipipipipipipipipi...

The two take out their Paleopagers.

_"Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Todd's opponent will be Xavia."_

"WHAT?!" Todd exclaims.

"Well, that's just hunky-dory." Xavia says.

_"Prepare yourselves before checking in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium."_

"...Wow." Todd says. "...So you're my Round 1 opponent?"

"That's what they said." Xavia tells him.

"...Aw, BOO!" He replies. "I was hoping to face you in the final!...STUPID COMPUTER!"

"Yelling won't solve this, Todd." Xavia tells him. "All we can do now is battle each other. The only thing is that whatever happens, this...I don't want the fight to tear us apart...I enjoy your company, my friend."

"..." Todd smiles, hugging her. "You're a good friend too, Xavia!"

"...Thank you." She tells him, they hugging for a second, then separating.

"But just cause you're my friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! I'm going to fight hard! CRAZT hard!" He tells her.

"Good." She tells him, faintly smiling.

"TO BATTLE!" Todd yells, running off.

_'...Well, this has been an eventful day.' _Xavia thinks. _'And it's not even close to suppertime.'_

* * *

**AN-Alright! Xavia has arrived and things are under way!**

**Oh, and, for those who are wondering, **_**Najya **_**is Arabic for **_**freedom/liberation**_**.**

**And when Xavia is eating lunch, yes, that is the normal amount of food she eats.**

**You see, she **_**hates **_**sleeping due to her nightmares, and she has a ridiculously high metabolism, so she eat huge portions of food for energy, but keeps her slim figure.**

**And now, reviews!**

**pokelover619: Yep! The two just remind of them for some reason. XD And thanks! I'll get next one up soon!**

**Casey: Eh, she has a slight crush on him. I mean, he's Joe, he's freaking AWESOME.**

**Chi-Chan: Yep! And thank you, I will do my best to make this story my best reply yet! Also, don't get sick from eating all the cookies you've received. **

**See ya next chappa! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-*munch munch munch***

**Xavia: Well, Magma's got their mouth filled with pretzels, so I guess we'd just better get onto the chapter...**

**Marcello: It's CHAPPA.**

**Xavia: And?**

* * *

Chapter Three.

Xavia enters the Fighter Station, munching on a candy bar, when she saw the man from earlier standing there, smiling.

"If you're going to tell me how something-or-another works, I already know." She tells him, then taking another bite of the candy bar.

"..." He stands there, his smile gone. "...You're going to put me out of a job!"

"There are other Fighters that need instruction, sir." She replies.

"...Where's you sense of humor?"

"I left it with my suit case." She tells him, he bursting into laughter.

"...Was it really that funny?" She asks, he nodding as he laughed.

"Ha ha..." He takes a breath, calming down. "Right, anyway, since you know everything, I'm just going to tell you to go have a fun battle."

_'If battles were meant to be fun, why do the vivosaurs get hurt?' _She wonders, walking past him toward the Commons Room, tossing the candy bar wrapper in a trash can as she enter the room, which was green, had benches, TV's to show the ongoing battle, and lockers. Fighters stood or sat, chattering, getting ready, or staring deep in thought.

"Xavia!" Todd calls, waving his arms about from where he stood near the door to the Battle Area. "Over here! I'm over here! Xavia!"

"I can't decide if you're trying to get my attention, or everyone else's." She tells him, he laughing.

"Okay, okay...But seriously." He tells her, calming down. "You better not go easy on me just because we're friends. I mean it!"

"And you the same." Xavia tells him.

"The next match will be Todd vs. Xavia" The announcer says over an intercom. "Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."

"Oh, hey." Todd says, then looking over at the door. "Sounds like we're on."

_They just said that. _

"No hard feelings, right?" Todd asks, looking back at her. "No matter who comes out on top. Now let's do this thing!"

"...Very well." Xavia tells him, they turning to the door.

_'You're sure you can go out there?' _Ignatius asks.

_'No.' _Xavia replies. _'But Todd wants to...and I want to get this over with. It's not that I don't want to battle him, it's just that Marcello is much stronger than his vivosaurs that it barely seems fair.'_

The doors slide open, allowing the late afternoon sun to fall on them, the crowd of spectators roaring with excitement.

_'Like so long ago, aside from the noise...' _She thinks, raising her foot and stepping out onto the Battle Area, Todd moving with quicker steps, arriving at his spot before Xavia did.

_'...Alright, Marcello.' _She says. _'...I'm going to be using just you. All of you would just be nothing but overkill, showing off, and, to me, just plain rude.'_

_ 'Don't know where you got that last part, but let's do this!' _He says, Xavia taking his medal and throwing it in the air, the red and turquoise vivosaur appearing in front of her, the crowd gasping.

"Good night, nurse!" One of the announcers exclaims. "She already has a super revived?!"

"Do you think I'd look good in those colors?" The other, a triceratops, asks.

"Trip, not now." The replies.

Todd's team consisted of his Stego and a Goyle, both ready.

The horns blasted, signaling the start.

"Marcello, Running Smash on Stego!" Xavia tell him.

He charges, crashing the flank on the young Stego, sending it to its medal.

_'See? I feel as if this is a slaughter rather than a battle...' _Xavia tells them.

_'If it was slaughter, they'd die, but they don't.' _Bellona tells her. _'It's much like the-...No, I shouldn't mention that...Just...keep it up.'_

_ '...Right...' _"End turn!"

"Goyle, Body Axe on Tricera!" Todd tells his remaining vivosaur.

It charges, then turns it's spiked side to Marcello, who manages to side step, resulting in a scratch on his side.

"End turn!" Todd calls.

"Marcello, repeat you last attack, this time on Goyle." Xavia tells him, he doing so and doing the same, sending the vivosaur into its medal.

"And Miss Xavia Adven wins Round 1!" Ty Ranno declares, the crowd cheering.

_'...I hate this.' _

In the Lobby...

"Congratulation! You're through to the second round!" Stella tells Xavia with a smile, While Xavia kept her usual expression.

"And hold you head high, Todd," Stella says, looking at the boy. "That was fine effort from you both. Anyway, Xavia, this is for you. It's your prize for clearing Round 1."

"No thank you." Xavia tells her, waving a hand. "I'm not in this for prizes."

"...Well, too bad." Stella says, then giving her a light green and light blue bow, a white stopwatch on the top and sides of the box.

"Time Plus is a valuable item that extends cleaning time by 30 seconds." Stella tells her. "Each one is good for a single use. If you need more, you can purchase them at any shop."

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Taking her Fighters License, Xavia opens it to see the words 'Fighter Level 2' next to her name. The FP max and recharge were changed as well.

"Your win also earned you a promotion!" Stella tells her, still smiling. "When you rise in level, your maximum FP and FP recharge both increase. It's vital to advance in the Cup, of course, but other experiences are necessary for you to level up. Good luck with Round 2! I look forward to seeing how strong you will become."

She turns, heading back to her office.

"Well, you got me." Todd says, Xavia looking at her friend. "But you know what? I don't feel all that bad. I mean, sure. I'm disappointed that I lost. But I got to take you on in a Fossil Battle, and that was really fun!"

"...I'm glad." Xavia tells him, her voice quiet. _'Yet I feel like you're not saying something...'_

"Okay, Xavia!" Todd tells her, throwing his arms in the air. "Feast your eyes on your new cheerleader! Until the Cup ends, I'm gonna be president and CEO of the Xavia Adven Fan Club!"

_Fan club?_

"You're my champ now, so I'm entrusting you with my dream!" He continues, Xavia nodding.

"I promise, I will see it through." She tells him.

"...I do not know what to make of the two of you." A familiar voice says, the duo looking to see Rupert walking towards them.

_'Where the person walks, the shadow follows.' _Xavia thinks, noticing a group of fan girls standing in front of the door that lead to the lounge.

"You just faced each other in battle, and yet now you laugh about it?" He asks, Xavia raising an eyebrow.

_'When did I laugh?'_

_ 'Maybe he was imaging you laughing~!' _Najya laughs, the rest joining in.

_'...Why?' _

_'Well, you do have a pretty laugh.' _Bellona tells her, Xavia mentally rolling her eyes.

_'Well, if screeching metal is your idea of pretty, then I won't try to convince you otherwise.' _

"You don't get it." Todd tells Rupert. "We just shared an awesome battle together!"

"..." Rupert blinks, then shakes his head.

"So you are satisfied with defeat, then?" He asks. "It doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger?"

_'...Should you ask?' _Ignatius asks.

_'I don't even want to ask myself that.' _Xavia replies.

"You are a...strange person." Rupert tells Todd, who contracts a slightly offended look.

"Yes, well, excuse me." He continues, turning away. "Unlike you, I have important things to do with my time."

"And yet you stopped to speak with us?" Xavia asks.

"..." The silver-haired thirteen year old is silent, then keeps walking, the group of girls following him.

"What is it with that guy?!" Todd asks, mad. "It's not like we asked his opinion or anything!"

"Todd, you-"

"All right, Xavia." Todd starts, cutting her off and turning to her. "I'm going to cheer you on like I've never cheered before! You absolutely, positively _have_ to make that arrogant jerk eat his words! I'm counting on you!"

"..." Xavia blinks. "...I won't give him a harsh punishment like you ask, Todd, but I will scold him. You can't just wish terrible things to happen to people who act negatively towards you. After all, wouldn't that be the same thing they'd do? And don't forget that maybe he reasons? And not just that he finds us annoying, but _good_ reasons. Not everyone will get along with another, but so long as there's mutual understanding of their actions, that's good enough."

"..." Todd hangs his head. "Whenever you give me a lecture like that, it makes me feel bad."

"Well, that's what it's supposed to do." Xavia tells him.

_Pipipipipipipipi..._

They take out their Paleopagers.

_"All Round 1 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. A new dig site will open soon: Jungle Labyrinth! The Jungle Labyrinth is a natural maze formed by a wealth of lush plant life. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 2." _

"Hey, I just got a message that said any Fighter who lost n Round 1 is welcome to use the new dig site!" Todd tells Xavia with glee. "I think that's awesome! I mean, as long as I'm here, I might as well have some fun. Right?"

"True, but-"

"Now let's go!" Todd declares, turning then stopping, and whirling back around. "B-but of course I'll cheer you on properly, Xavia."

_...OH. _Xavia thinks, it clicking. _'...Well...this just became awkward.' _

Todd runs out.

_'...It's better now.' _She thinks, then starting out.

_Bing~Bong~BING!_

"This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Fossil Cannon's adjustments are now complete. Fighter may use the Fossil Cannon to exchange fossil rocks with nearby friends. The Fossil cannon is located on the Fossil Lawn, following the East pathway. As well, Clean Z. Fossil's Cleaning-Party Emporium had been opened. There, a nearby fossil can be cooperatively cleaned with several nearby friends. We look forward to your visits and patronage."

_BING~Bong~Bing!_

Xavia continues walking, heading down the path, which soon faded to grass and lush plants.

_'That cleaning place needs a shorter name.' _She says.

_'Indeed.' _Ignatius agrees. _'Cleaning Emporium would have been enough.'_

_ 'Yep...' _Xavia replies, the looking up at the darkening sky. _'...The Stone Prison should be out here...' _She shivers, then looking forward.

_'...I really tried to save him...' _She starts. _'...I don't understand. Why wouldn't he want me to? Why did he give up? I know he lost the love of his life, but he knew that if I didn't help him, he'd have to face terrible consequences...Perhaps he felt he deserved it...Why? He didn't do any such thing to be punished in such-'_

_ 'And you're saying that?' _Bellona suddenly asks. _'You make yourself suffer. You didn't do anything, but you punish yourself, then say Mordred shouldn't be doing it?'_

_ 'He and I are different. I deserve my punishment, while the only thing he is guilty of is ignorance...' _She replies. _'Anyone who didn't know about The Shadows was ignorant to the books...'_

"I said get lost!" A man's voice sounds out, Xavia walking round a bend to see two men and Todd standing at a rock bridge that led out to the dig site.

"But the message said it would be opening!" Todd objects.

"It said it would be opening _soon_." Xavia says, walking toward the trio, who look at her. "Pardon my friend, he's very excitable..."

"Yeah, well, the site ain't opening till tomorrow, so scram." The other man says. They dressed much like miners, with helmets like one, one wearing a blue jump suit, while other wore an amber one.

"And you two are...?" Xavia starts, looking me the men up and down.

_Twins, perhaps. Same build, features, hair and eyes. They've both been to Treasure Lake just recently - in the past hour - engineers maybe? _

Behind then, she noticed something on the ground.

_Tank treads...And the burrs stuck on their clothes, they grow on a plant deep in this jungle...They're planning something._

"We work at the Fighter Station." The one in amber tells her.

"Yeah, boss sent us here to make sure Fighters don't go in till tomorrow." The one in blue tells her.

"..." Xavia smirks. "Alright, I'll go report you two to Stella."

"What?!" They exclaim.

"You're out of uniform." She tells them. "So, unless you can prove it's alright, I'm going to report you two."

"...Yeah it's okay! Here!" The one in blue digs into his pack, digging through papers.

_'er Blueprint?' What's that for? _She wonders, one paper reading that at the top, hidden by another paper.

"Here!" He tells her, holding out a paper. Taking it, it said:

_It is alright for the two staff members Lee and Jerry to be out of uniform since theirs have yet to arrive. -Stella_

"...Good enough." Xavia tells him, handing it back, then grabbing Todd by his collar. "C'mon Todd. We'll come back here tomorrow."

"Aw..." He says, the two walking back to Ribular Town.

Later...

The helicopter landed, Todd and Xavia hopping off, their surroundings being a temperate forest.

_'Well, the islands certainly have diverse biomes...' _She thinks, then looking around.

There were three building around the helicopter pad: One was a boy's wash building, one a girl's wash building, and the last was a general goods.

Each building had dark red roofs, was painted blue, and had green doors and windows.

"Come on, let's go find where we're staying!" Todd tells her, they heading down a path labeled: '100-148'. After a bit, they finally arrive at their destination.

It was a clearing with four small cabins, a fire pit with logs around it in the center.

The cabins had dark red roofs, were painted blue, had green railings, window shutters and front doors. Each had covered front porch with an outdoor chair and foot rest, two outdoor sofas, and coffee table, while and end table was next to the chair and footrest. The table were made of dark red metal with glass tops, the seats green.

"Wow!" Todd says, looking around. "I wonder what they look like on the inside!" He runs up to his, the closest on the right, Xavia walking to hers, the closest on the left.

Pulling out her license, she inserts it into a slot next to the door, a click noise then sounding, Xavia opening the door and stepping inside.

It was very quaint, in a sense.

It was mostly one room, the kitchen area to her left, a table with four chairs, and a desk with rolling chair and computer to her right, while behind that was a step-up to the bed area.

The kitchen area had cabinets and counters painted green, counter tops light green, the white fridge had light green highlights, a window above the white sink, a dark green toaster and microwave on the counter space, the walls were tiled white with a thick line of green tiles, the floor green and white checkered tiles, window on the middle of the wall with the door.

The area to the right, the table was dark red with red chairs that had golden padding on them, the desk red, computer back, the rolling chair red with golden padding, and sandy colored carpet, window next to the desk, and another on the middle of the wall with the door.

The bed area had a twin bed in the corner, white sheets and pillows with a light blue blanket, the bed stands dark brown, the carpet sandy colored. Next to the bed was a dark brown night stand with a red lamp and green alarm clock, window at the foot of the bed. A dark brown dresser was against the far wall, a foot away from the nightstand, a window above it.

_'This must be the bathroom.' _Xavia thinks, going up to the bed area, seeing a door on the wall opposite of where the foot of the bed was.

Opening it, she entered into a room with blue accents. There was a vanity on the wall directly opposite her, a shower/tub in the wall to the left, toilet to the left. In front of the shower/tub was a blue mat, white towels on the vanity, and a long, one-way window right beneath the ceiling in the shower/tub.

_With how the shower is put it, there must be a water heater right there. _Xavia thinks, looking at the spot where the vanity ended, there being a tiled wall that made a ninety degree turn, the shower starting then. _Then this closet here. _

Turning her head, she looks at a white door which she opens, finding shelves that had more towels, extra pillows, and cleaning supplies.

_These are well designed, though. _She thinks, exiting the bathroom, going to the kitchen area, and opening the fridge to find nothing. She found the same thing in the cabinets, she then leaving and going to the general good store near the helicopter pad.

_'If the cabins have bathrooms, why are there wash buildings?' _Marcello asks, Xavia grabbing th groceries she needed.

_'They're more than likely Laundromats.' _She tells him. _'A Place to wash clothes and linens.' _

After checking out, she starts back towards where she was staying, running into Todd.

"Hey, Xavia!" He says, grocery bags in his hands as well. "What all did you get?"

"Fruits, veggies, nuts, flour, eggs, milk, meat, condiments, bread, butter, and some other stuff." She tells him, he looking in one of the bags.

"...This just has candy." He tells her.

"You know how I love my candy." She replies, the two walking back. "What'd you get?"

"Hotdogs, popcorn, buns, condiments, chips, quick foods." He tells her.

"You still need to eat something that'll give you vitamins." She tells him, they arriving back.

Sitting on one of the logs was another Fighter - a girl - with her back to them, sitting on the log that was angled at Todd's cabin.

"Isn't that one mine?" He asks.

"Have you carved you name in it?" Xavia asks.

"No."

"Then not yet." She tells him, then looking back at the person, who was dressed much like a native, hair in pigtails that looked _EXTREMELY _poufy.

"Hi!" Todd says, the person turning head to look at them, showing a fearsome-looking mask.

Todd shrieks with terror, dropping his groceries.

"MOOOOOOONSTEEEEER!" He screams, then running into his cabin.

"...And he killed another first impression." Xavia sighs.

"Did he just call me a monster?!" The girl, who was the same age of thirteen, asks, obviously offended and standing up. "That is just _so RUDE!"_

"..." Xavia sets the grocery bags down. "Excuse me,"

"Yes?" She asks, looking at Xavia.

"This is all the sympathy you're going to get." Xavia tells her, rubbing her thumb and forefinger together. "The world's smallest violin."

"..." she stands silent, the huffs. "How rude."

"Well, it's the truth." Xavia tells her. "I'd rather face that than a mask of deceit. Picking the bags back up, Todd's door creaks open, he dashing down to grab the dropped groceries.

"You two?!"

_'Oh, please, NO...' _Xavia thinks, the trio looking to see none other than Rupert standing there, grocery bags in hand as well, irritation on his face.

"Must I run into you two where ever I go?!" He asks.

"Well, _we _ were here first, so maybe you're just stalking us?" Todd asks, then turning and looking at the other Fighter again, screaming once more.

"MONSTER!" He yells.

"I'm not a monster!" She tells him. "I'm a super popular teen-idol Fighter, and the most beautiful Fighter who's going to win the Cup..." Twirling around, she strikes a pose.

"I'm Pauleen!" She finishes.

"..." Silence.

"..." Xavia sets her groceries down again.

"Well, we've got me, the sarcastic adventurer, Todd, the scaredy cat excitable, Rupert, the irritable, rich Famous Fighter, and Pauleen, the pompous, narcissistic native." She puts her arms in the air.

"We're all gonna be one big, _happy PATCH OF HEAVEN, _ain't we?" She finishes, Todd laughing, Pauleen huffing, and Rupert sighing, Xavia picking up her groceries again.

"So long as we don't kill each other first." Rupert growls, Xavia heading into her cabin and putting the groceries away, then grabbing a pack of hot dogs, and heading back outside, to see the other three around the unlit fire, Pauleen hitting two rocks together.

"Don't any of you have matches or a lighter?" Rupert asks.

"I'm telling you, I know what I'm doing!" Pauleen hisses.

"We could try rubbing two stick together." Todd suggests, Rupert rolling his eyes.

"Yes, because your skinny arms would be able to generate the amount of speed required for the friction to light a fire."

"Keep rolling your eyes," Xavia says, the three looking over at her as she walked over. "I'm sure you'll find your brain."

"I _have_ one, thank you." He tells her coldly.

"Then you would've used it," She tells him, removing a small bar of magnesium from her pocket. "to buy one of these from the general goods."

"Oh? And how's _that_ going to help us?!" Pauleen asks.

In response, Xavia takes her pocket knife, flips out the blade, quickly scraps it down the magnesium, causing a spark, the fire lighting.

"Never doubt me." She tells Pauleen, putting the bar and pocket knife back into her pockets, then putting a hotdog on a stick, holding it over the fire.

"...I'm micro waving mine!" She says, then getting up, going over to the cabin next to Xavia's, going into it.

"..." Silence, Xavia's hot dog quickly cooking, she devouring it.

"Hey Xavia, what fossils do you think are in the Jungle Labyrinth?" Todd asks.

"I'm not sure." She tells him, he yawning.

"Alright. See you in the morning!" He gets up, going into his bungalow, leaving Xavia and Rupert alone.

"..." There's an awkward silence in the air.

After a moment, Xavia looks up from the fire to see Rupert staring at her, they making eye contact.

_'...Broken eyes...' _She thinks.

_'What?' _Bellona asks.

_'He has broken eyes...For some reason, he's very sad...' _She tells her, Rupert standing.

"Listen, and listen good." He tells her. "I want nothing to do with you, so just stay out of my way."

"..." Xavia sits there, her brows slightly furrowed and slight scowl on her face, Rupert turning and going to the cabin next to Todd's, walking up the steps.

"...And yet you're the first to speak?" She asks, Rupert stopping.

"...What?" He asks, looking back at her.

"You're the first to speak." She says, standing, and walking over to the step in front of his cabin.

"I told you this earlier, you don't have to respond to us or talk to us, but you're the one that starts the conversation or carries it on..." She raises an eyebrow. "Honestly, it seems like you want to talk to us."

"..." He stands for a second, then turns his back. "You're the most vexing I've ever met."

"..." Xavia blinks. "I've been called much worse, thank you."

"Now see here," Rupert hisses, whirling around and walking forward. "don't act as if you're invincible."

"I'm not."

"Yes, well, your speech suggests otherwise."

"Well, maybe you should get to know someone before you speak down to them!"

"Maybe you should just leave me alone!"

"You have two legs that aren't broken, why don't YOU walk away?!"

"Well, if you're the most powerful being, why don't you?!"

"Oh, get it. You just want to watch me walk so you can try to imitate my stride."

"Why would I want to do that?!"

"You've been saying you think I think I the best person ever, so naturally I would try to walk like that and you want to do it to impress you fangirls!"

"I have more grace than you! And what in the world make you think that I would even wish to impress them?!" He steps forward again. "I already have to deal with them trying to take my ha-"

"Unfortunately, he failed to realize only his heel was on the edge of the porch, causing him to fall forward, right into Xavia, both falling to the ground.

"..." Silence.

"...So, where's that grace you mentioned?" Xavia asks sarcastically. "And get off me before I kick you off."

"Gladly!" He says, scrambling up. "Honestly, you could have stepped out of the way!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," She replies, standing as well. "it seems you have a bad case of blaming people."

"..." He stands there, marches up the steps onto his porch, opens the door to his cabin, slamming it behind him.

_'Rich people...' _Xavia thinks, walking back to her cabin.

_'...Xavia, YOU'RE rich.' _Najya tells her.

_'Shut up.' _She replies, going into her cabin, shutting the door behind her, then going over to her bed and falling onto it, curling up into a ball.

_..._

_ '...Parker.'_

A moment passed.

"Yes, my Young Master?" Lifting her head up, he stood there, waiting.

"...Please unpack my things for me."

"As you wish." He replies, taking her suit case, Xavia going into her bathroom, shutting the door and undressing.

Under her cloths she wore a black tank top, the straps as wide as her first three fingers, it comfortably hugging her skin. She as well wore a pair of shorts that came to the middle of her upper legs, it hugging her waist and where they ended, they a bit more baggy.

She looks at her reflection, her eyes staring at her necklace.

_... _

Her hand goes up to it, fist clenching around it.

_...Why? Why were they the one who died? Why couldn't they become immortal like I did...?_

She stood there a bit longer, then turned to the shower, pulling off the black tank top and shorts, and climbing in.

After a hot shower, she pulls the black top and shorts back on, a knock at the door.

"Come in, Parker." She says, he opening the door, neatly folded clothes in his hands.

"Here you are." He tells her, handing them to her. "Is there anything else?"

"No thank you, that's all." She tells him, he nodding, and walking out, Xavia going to her bed and laying out the cloths, pajamas and a robe.

"..." She stands for a moment.

Sometime later...

_This is the place. _Xavia thinks, wearing a black jacket with the hood on, black shirt and cargo pants, gloves, and mask across the bottom of her face.

There were three cabins in front of her, these bigger than the rest. One had a tropical theme, another as desert, and the third a snowy one.

_The Staff Leaders. _Going to the tropical one, she looks over the lock, the pulls out a screw driver, fiddling with the lock, allowing entry.

Sneaking in, the building had the same layout aside from more walls, and a small living room on the side.

_Way to relax. _Xavia thinks, moving on silent footsteps to the bed room, cracking open the door to see Stella asleep, hair unbound.

She entered, Stella still not moving.

Going over to her, Xavia takes a device that looked was about the size of her thumb nail, putting it on Stella's temple, then pulling out her phone. Entering a command, she then takes the device, puts it back in her pocket, and turns to leave when the young woman stirs.

Xavia stood still as stone, a heated wave of panic rushing down her back.

"...Hm..." The woman hums, then faintly smiling, rolling over and curling up more, then quietly giggling. "...Joe..."

_UGH, she's have some romance dream. _Xavia thinks, quickly and silently leaving, setting the lock on the door back, then walking back to her cabin.

_Honestly...Why would a person have one? There's no point._

She arrived back a few minute later, going into hers and pulling off her jacket, pulling down the mask, and going over to the computer. Sitting in the chair, she took out the small device, plugs it into the computer, and enters a command.

The image on the screen showed some kind of elevator platform...

"So, you dudes got any idea what Joe may be giving as a prize?" A man with wild brown hair asks. "Knowing him, it's gonna be something totally coolio."

"Well, I guess we can ask him when we get up there, Kent." A man with black, spiky hair tells the other man, the elevator dinging, they stepping out into what had to be Joe's office, he sitting at a desk, doing paper work.

"Hi Joe!" Stella said, the Tuscan-haired man looking up.

"Howdy!" He said, warm smile appearing on his face. "Y'all got everything done?"

"Everything's ready." The man with black hair says.

"Good. Thanks, y'all."

"Joe," Stella starts, Joe looking back up. "we were wondering, what's the prize for winning."

"That's a bit of a secret." Joe tells her. "But I can guarantee it'll be a big surprise!"

The three got back on the elevator, the image changing again to another office, Stella's no doubt.

"So, we finished installing the Revival Machines, and KL33-N just arrived. He'll be assembled as soon as possible." Stella said, then looking up at Joe, who stood on the other side of the desk over looking some papers.

"Good to hear, Stella." He told her. "I gotta go over to Ilium now, see how things are goin' over there."

"Alright." She replied, Joe turning and walking.

"Joe, are sure you couldn't tell me what the prize for the park is?" Stella asked, he stopping.

"..." He stood silent, back to her.

"...Joe...?" _He usually doesn't do this..._

He turned his head to look at her, warm smile on his face.

"Don't ya worry yer pretty lil' head about that," He said. "I just want everyone ta be surprised is all."

Looking back forward, he exits the room.

_...P-pretty...?_

The screen goes dark.

_'That all she had...' _Xavia thinks. _'...Well, I suppose it's Joe, but, hm...'_

_ 'You're still worried about that?' _Bellona asks. _'Xavia, Ignatius made a point when Joe made the announcement. There's no need for worry.'_

_ '...' _Xavia blinks. _'...Very well.'_

Standing, she goes and changes into her pajamas, baggy black pajama pants and a red shirt with baggy sleeves that came close to her elbow, then end of it at the middle of her upper legs. She pulls her hair down, the thick, poufy curtain falling to the small of her back.

She digs around her back pack, pulling out a stuffed animal.

It was silver-grey with a black mane, two black stripes on it's snout, black ears - one standing up and the other having flopped over - a black stripe down it's back, black tail, black paws, and dark, dark, grey eyes.

She crawls under the covers, curling up into a tight ball, staring into the dark.

* * *

**AN-Alright, so basically what Xavia did towards the end is trying to look into the park prize, which, obviously, she's still paranoid about.**

**Reviews:**

**Pokemonfan6000:Thanks! :D Here's next chapa!**

**Casey: True. But still. And, no, I have not heard of RWBY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry for lateness, I've been feeling lack of motivation. I feel like no one reads my stories any more, and then there's this other thing, so...yeah.**

**Xavia: Let's just get this over with.**

**Magma:...Well you're just a ray of sunshine.**

Chapter Four

_I can hear them._

_ Their whispering voices._

_ Do they know I'm here?_

_ They are still trapped._

_ They are fighting..._

_ They are plotting..._

_ ...And they are very angry._

Xavia wakes, drawing a quick breath.

She laid on her back, soft and silk-like hair around her head in a black halo, sun lighting the room...

It was homey, some kind of safety in the air, with the light and her surroundings, the feel of her stuffed animal between her arm and chest, the fresh smelling sheets...

_Never let your guard down. _She tells herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _Remember who you are. Remember what you've done. Remember where you've been. Remember why you fight. Remember how you've survived._

_ ...And remember them._

Her parents flashed across her mind, smiling and arms open, then her friends, one by one...

_I can't stop. I have to look into the Cup more. _

She sits up, pushing the blankets off, feet swinging down to the floor.

_It's too...similar to be a coincidence. _She thinks, opening the dresser drawers. _And what Stella thought, how it wasn't like Joe to hesitate..._

She pulls off her night shirt, storing it in the drawer, then opening another and pulling out a regular shirt, pulling it on and starting to button it.

_...Should I go to the Prison?_

_ ...The murals. I can't look at those...I can't look at that chest...I can't lay eyes upon that place..._

She looks up, out the one-way window.

_...What a coward I am...Just...a worthless coward...a scrap of matter, a stupid, ugly little-_

A knock at the door makes her turn to look.

"..." Picking up her license, she opens it, tapping a blue circle with a white lock inside. the circle turns the red, the lock turns to an unlock.

"It's open!" She calls.

"You up?" Todd asks, poking his head in.

"I just need to change and eat." She tells him. "Go on, I'll catch up."

"Do you think those two guys will be there again?" He asks, Xavia sighing.

"Todd, you need to listen and remember what is said." She tells him. "They told us the site would open tomorrow. It's tomorrow, so what does that mean?"

"Sorry." He tells her with a frown. "I'll see you later!"

"Stay safe." She tells him, he shutting the door, Xavia turning back to the dresser.

Later...

_'That was good.' _Xavia thinks, still eating a biscuit as she walks along, towards the helicopter pad to head to Ribular.

_'Yes, because everyone can eat two platters of bacon, three bowls of scrambled eggs, six fruit bowls, a pitcher of milk, and a baker's dozen of biscuits...not to mention all the cinnamon rolls...' _Bellona tells her.

_'Well, Ferris is a good cook and-' _She stops.

_'...Oh, JOY...' _She thinks, seeing Rupert standing, waiting at the helicopter pad. _'Well, rich boy's really taking a chance, just standing there there's goodness knows how many fangirls prowling about.'_

"Mornin'." Xavia says, Rupert turning head.

"Oh. Well, this is certainly brightening my day." He says.

"You people who can't use the accent like I can offend me." Xavia tells him, the two standing and waiting for the helicopter.

Ten seconds later...

"Well how 'bout I shave you bald and sell you hair to your fan girls?!" Xavia asks, she and Rupert having a lightning bolt buzzing between their angry eyes.

"Oh, yes, because they'd buy from someone who would do such a thing!" He replies.

"Well, you say that, they'd no doubt stop and debate on whether to buy your hair first or attack me!"

"How do I know YOU just don't want my hair?!"

"OH, RIIIGHT! Because I'm a squealing star-struck fangirl that has a shrine to a stuck up, monkey-faced block head that uses golden cat eyes to hypnotize people with a half a brain into thinking he's the best thing since toilet paper!"

"How dare you!" He tells her, hand going to his pocket. "Perhaps I could hypnotize you into losing a fossil battle?"

"..." She smirks. "Think again, rich boy."

Pulling a silvery object out of her pack, she puts it onto her right forearm.

It stretched from her wrist to her elbow, a curved bar attached to it, which held two medals, while right under her wrist was a slot. Taking Marcello's medal, she adds it into the empty third spot on the curved bar, the slot being an ejector that held Najya's medal.

"Look at the medals..." She tells him, tilting it towards him. "Look at the middle one...a powerful, powerful air type...All you ever use it water types, so who's favor do this will go for?"

"..." He's silent, his empty hand coming out of his pocket. "You're not worth it anyways."

"Figures..." Xavia tells him, the whirl of helicopter blades reaching their ears, it soon landing.

"Fin-"

"See ya rich boy!" Xavia says, turning him away from the chopper and pushing him, he being forced to run forward then fall on his face, Xavia jumping onto the helicopter.

"I'm all that's riding right now, pilot!" Xavia says, pulling the chopper door shut, the blades whirling to life.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON PULLS A TRICK LIKE THAT?!" Rupert yells, on his feet and mad.

"..." Xavia pulls her lower left eyelid down, sticking her tongue out, the chopper lift into the air.

Later...

_'That was still very mean.' _Ignatius - who had been lecturing her for the entire ride - tells her, Xavia hopping off the helicopter.

_'But it was funny.' _Xavia tells him, mentally snickering. _'Ah, I only wish I could have glimpsed his face when I stuck my tongue out at him...'_

_ '...You know,' _Bellona starts. _'for someone who's 20,326 years old, you really need to grow up.'_

_ 'Aw, but part of my mind is still a kid's!' _Xavia tells her.

_'OHMYREVIVE.' _Marcello suddenly says. _'You're joking around...'_

_ '...HE'S RIGHT.' _Najya agrees.

_'Allow me to pick my jaw up from the ground.' _Ignatius says, the three other vivos laughing.

_'Yeah, sure, ya'll always tell me to lighten up, then when I do, you get on my back about it.' _Xavia tells them.

_'Say, come to think of it...' _Marcello starts again. _'you started joking around after you did what you did to Rupert...'_

_ '...And? Your point?' _Xavia asks, coming to the Jungle Labyrinth. _'I don't see why-'_

She saw a man laying out in the middle of the area.

_'...Professor...?' _

_ 'THAT GUY AGAIN?!' _Bellona roars.

_'Aw, DINO! I thought we were rid of his long lectures when you graduated!' _Marcello whines.

_'Shut up. You guys only found them boring 'cause I already knew that stuff.' _Xavia tells them, running over to the portly, elderly man. _'Ugh...What'd he forget?'_

"Oh...right." He starts, British accent. "Hello there. So sorry to bother you, but I appear to be in a bit of a pickle. Hunger gnaws at my belly, you see, and I fear the only cure is a delectable melon spud."

_'Melon spud...I remember those.' _Xavia thinks. _'Ah, now THOSE were good...'_

"A single one of these sweet subterranean spuds would have me up and about in no time." The professor continues. "Ah, but the melon spud is a cleaver beastie. Where could it be hiding...?"

_"We call these melon spuds, pipsqueak. I grow them in my garden since I love them so. You'll know you've found one by the vibrant sprouts that bounce without wind...Hey, don't give me that look! People around here say the sprouts do that since there's so much flavor..."_

_ 'Well, all I have to do is find one, and, there it is.' _Xavia thinks, spying the exact plant.

Walking over, she grips the bottom of the stem with her left hand, ripping right out of the ground.

_'...I just have to say this,' _She thinks, heading back towards Prof. Scatterly. _'that was a piece of plant.'_

The vivosaurs groan.

"...My vision grows dim." Scatterly says, Xavia sitting down next to him cross legged, breaking the stem off the plant. "I hear angels...Good heavens, I think this is the end for me!"

"Right, you missed one meal and the nausea from not eating is going to take your life." Xavia tells him, brushing the melon spud free of dirt.

"Ah, if only my last wish had been granted and a sweet melon spud had been..." He continues.

"..." Xavia sighs, then puts the fruit on his mouth. "Here, your life fruit."

"I say, what's this...?" He asks, biting from it. "Th-that succulent aroma...Th-those crunchy seeds...By my knickers, it's a melon spud!"

In one swoop, he finishes the melon spud and jumps high in the air, landing right on his feet.

"Ho ho! Well done, old bean!" He says, Xavia standing. "That melon spud had given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor!"

"Good to hear." Xavia says, the professor looking at her.

"...I say..." He tells her, squinting and pushing his glasses to place. "You look awful familiar...Historical meeting? No, no...Artifact display...?"

"Ancient History collage class, passed with nothing but hundreds." Xavia tells him, his eyes brightening.

"Ms. Adven!" He exclaims, remembering. "By my stars, you've matured!"

"Bellona would disagree." Xavia tells him.

"Ah, the last time I saw you were so much shorter! And now you're growing into a beautiful young lady!"

"Well if your definition of beautiful is a mound of cow pie, then I won't argue." She tells him.

"And you're still hard on yourself." He says, frowning.

"Ah, well, everyone else either won't be or doesn't do it right." She tells him, he laughing.

"Well, how's Sarisa?"

"She's doing very good, still a doctor and has her own place...with a huge high-tech security system I personally installed and tested several times over."

"Well, you're still protective."

"And you're still forgetful."

"Ha ha! You've got me there, old bean!" He laughs.

"So...I take it you retired?"

"That's right, eh wot? I became a full-time relic analyzer and collector, as well as appraiser for other artifacts and traveled a bit to look over ancient structures, then I heard about this place opening, I moved here and opened a public museum!"

"Interesting. Mind if I stop by sometime?"

"Not at all!"

"Thank you...Though, I do have to wonder what you're doing out here."

"Ah, splendid!" He tells her. "I'd come here in search of the Calio Slablets, but-"

"Calio Slablets?!" Xavia exclaims, slightly startling the professor.

"Er...Yes?"

"..." She stands in disbelief. _Those...Those survived the Shadow Wars...?_

_ "We must record what has happened, for starters your majesty." Xavia said to King Jacob, who sat upon the throne. "We must ensure that future people know what has happened here so that it will never happen again."_

_ "Yes..." He agreed. "Very well, I will see to it someone begins on it. It will be on a non-flammable substance; harder to lose that way."_

_ "Excellent idea." _

_ 'Why's that so surprising?' _Marcello asks.

_'When The Shadows spread across the globe, they begin destroying everything...That's one reason why no one knows anything before the Recorded Years, documents, buildings, artifacts, they were completely destroyed...'_

"I say, you seem a bit surprised." Prof. Scatterly tells her.

"Oh...Sorry, I found an old journal way back when." Xavia lies. "It was pretty old and banged up, but I manage to figure some of it out...It mentioned those. Calio Slablets."

"Ah, jolly good show!" He tells her. "Do you think you could lend it to me? It would greatly benefit my research!"

"Sure. I'll e-mail Parker for it soon as I can."

"Splendid!"

"Not a problem for an old friend, but I do have to ask...How'd you find out about them?"

"I discovered one within my first week here!" He explains. "It was numbered, you see, so logic demanded that there were more to be found! So, I fashioned a CS sonar together and began searching!

"From the first I found, I was able to discover these islands were the home of the Kingdom of Caliosteo, ruled by a mighty man called Zongazonga!"

Xavia's eyes slightly widen.

_The evil grin with long, sharp teeth and the eyes colder than a frigid ocean's depth._

_ '...He's imprisoned.' _Ignatius reminds her.

_'I know, I know...' _She tells him.

"Now, it seems this Zongazonga fellow was some manner of sorcerer who wielded spells of great power. He even had the power to resurrect dinosaurs from fossils."

_Yeah, that's how I got three of my vivosaurs._

"I say, can you imagine? Such a thing means they were reviving vivosaurs in prehistoric times!"

"Talk about history repeating itself." Xavia tells him, he laughing again.

"Yes!" The professor agrees, laughing more.

_PI-PING-PI-PING-PI-PING!_

"Hello, what's this then?" He asks, pulling a sonar out. "It seems the CS Sonar has detected another Slablet! Stand aside!" He tells her, looking up and stepping forward.

"I must excavate it with all due speed!" He tells her, reaching into his coat.

"..." He stand silent, then frantically searches his pockets. "Oh, sod! It seems I forgot more than my lunch today! My poor shovel has also been left behind!"

"Step back." Xavia tells him, pulling out a pick. The handle was red with a line of black stars going up both sides, the shaft black, the head of the pick red with black edges, a silver star on the center.

"I'll dig it up." She continues, raising the pick above her head and slamming it down, reaching into the hole and pulling out the Slablet, looking over it.

_They did survive...Amazing..._ She thinks, looking at the bone the Caliostenise language written on it.

"Good heavens!" Professor Scatterly says, looking at it as well. "It is a Calio Slablet!"

"It's marked number three." Xavia tells him, he responding with a look of bewilderment.

"You can understand this language?!"

"Eh, a small, small bit of it. I was able to decipher some from the journal I found." She tells, him, handing the Slablet into his chubby hands.

"I suppose the prudent thing would be to set this one aside until I find the second Slablet..." He says, then shaking his head and raising a fist. "Well, posh that! My scientific curiosity will not be contained! Come, old bean! Let us free whatever wisdom waits to be heard!"

"Ahem! Let's see now..." He starts, looking at the Slablet. "Ah, yes, quite. Here we are."

_"Once every several decades, Zongazonga compelled his people to hold a tournament. Participants in the tournament were given revived dragons and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro across the islands, waging battles of gargantuan ferocity. The tournament's sole reason being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel. And when only one warrior was left standing, he or she would become the new Majestic Vessel."_

"I say!" The professor declares. "A contest in which dinosaurs are made to fight across the three islands... The similarity to our own Caliosteo Cup is remarkable. However, I am at a loss to explain the meaning of the Majestic Vessel."

_How has he not noticed it's Vessel rather than Vassal? _

"Perhaps it simply means one who has qualities of leadership that befit a king? ...Mmm, yes, quite." He tells her, then putting the Slablet into his coat. "Well then! I suppose that mystery will have to wait until the other Calio Slablets are discovered, yes? I shall make for Cranial Isle with this new Slablet posthaste.

"You've been of remarkable assistance to me, Xavia." He continues. "Both myself and science owe you a great deal."

"Just wait till you get the research papers." She tells him, his smile widening.

"If you ever find yourself upon the shores of Cranial Isle, you must stop by my museum! It is a gallery and depositary of items both rare and wonderful, and I promise it will not disappoint! And of course, I will put this Calio Slablet #3 on display next to the first one I found."

"Thank you. I'll visit as soon as I can." Xavia tells him, nodding.

"Safe travels, now." The professor tells her. "Tallyho!"

He turns and hurries off, going toward what would lead him deeper in.

"PROFESSOR!" Xavia yells, the man jumping and whirling around. "That's the wrong way. Try that direction." She points at the path back to Ribular Town.

"It seems I am in your dept again, Xavia!" The man half sighs half chuckles. "This time, farewell for sure. Tallyhooooo!"

And with that, he hurries of the site.

_'...' _Silence.

_'...He's lost his marbles.' _Najya says, the other three vivosaurs laughing.

_'No... He just never had them.' _Xavia sighs, shaking her head, then turning and heading down the path deeper into the jungle.

_I wonder what those two were up to...Lee and Jerry. They're planning something, I know tha-_

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Turning, Xavia saw Todd running towards her, huge smile on his face.

"Hey Todd." She tells him.

"Hey Xavia!" He tells her. "Are you digging hard, or hardly digging?"

"..." Xavia sighs, faintly smiling as her friend laughed.

"But look, I have good news!" He continues. "If we go deeper into the Jungle Labyrinth, there's tons of cool fossil rocks."

_Just not too deep. Alright?_

"And since we're both here, I figured we could go digging together!" He tells her, Xavia nodding. Turning, they begin walking deeper in.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The shriek of terror made them both stop.

Two men dressed like miners appear, running as if there was a rabid animal at their heels.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Todd asks.

"B-b-back there!" One, his suit grey, tells Todd, they both white and shaking. "It's a horrible monster!"

"It was chasing us like it was going to eat us whole!" The other, in pale orange, adds on with fear. "...Or maybe it wanted to chew us first. But either way, that's not something I'm interested in!"

"Wh-what if it decides to keep chasing us?" The one in grey suddenly says. "What if it comes HERE?!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" The second yells, they running off as terrified maniacs.

_That'd explain a lot. _Xavia thinks. _The treads, the burrs, blueprints, and not wanting anyone on this site, plus they're engineers and Fighters..._

"M-m-monster?" Todd stammers, Xavia looking at him. "Heh heh! Yeah, there's no such thing as monsters, right?"

"Not here, there isn't." Xavia tells him, Todd looking at her with wide eyes and pale face.

"HERE?!"

"In this time, I mean." She tells him. "Any monsters were destroyed a long time ago."

"Now see here, folks, but I gotta disagree. Ain't no way two grown men make the same mistake, unh-hunh?"

The youths turned around to see the speaker, a tall man with black hair done into a long spike above his forehead, ruffles on the chest of his shirt and gold over coat, his face chiseled.

_Rockin' Billy...Full of himself. Power hungry. Burrs - in with monster makers?_

"Way I hear it, we got a big ol' monster lurking in this here jungle. Monster's got a mean ol' face, and a personality to match." His eyes wandered over to Todd, who stood shaking in his boots.

"And if it happens to find ya..." He continues, bending down so he was closer, Todd backing up some. "it'll bite yer little head clean off."

_Yeah, he's in with them. He would've come running out if he was ignorant of the fake monster and it's makers._

"Now see here, sir." Xavia steps forward, pushing the man away from Todd. "If you wish to scare people, go star as the killer in a horror movie. You're nothing but a coward...attempting to scare children? Yes, that will definitely get you far in life. Now go spread your lies elsewhere. The only monsters in this world are people like you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, babaloo." He glares, stepping past and walking off.

_Barks...He'll see why a person should know when to hold his tongue. _

"Um, say, Xavia." Todd starts, Xavia looking at him. "Maybe we should just stop for today. What do you think? I mean, it's not that I'm scared or anything! My vivosaur could stop that monster into a pancake! But there's probably tons of good fossil rocks right here!"

"If you are so sure of the power in your team, then shouldn't you want to prove it?" Xavia asks, raising a brow. "There's no monster in there. Come with me and I'll prove it."

"...Oh. You...you still want to go in, huh?" He asks, his face dropping. "Yeah, of course you do. Yeah, well, all right. I'll g-go with you. B-b-but it's just that..."

"Just that...?"

He grabs his stomach, falling on his side.

"OOOOOOOOH! Oh, my stomach!" He groans. "It's killing me! I shouldn't have eaten that green tuna-fish sandwich for lunch!"

_..._ Xavia mentally sighs.

"S-sorry, but can you go on by yourself? I'll catch up soon, I promise." He tells her, Xavia nodding and continuing down the path.

She wondered around, remembering the battle that had been fought and the imprisonment of the tyrant king, then finally continued to go deeper.

_'...Hm.' _She hums.

_'What's wrong?' _Ignatius asks.

_'I'm being watched.'_

"Heeeeey!"

_'And not by him.' _She continues, turning to see Todd running towards her.

"Sorry I took so long. I bet you were pretty lonely without me, huh?"

"I am never alone. I have my vivosaurs." She tells him. _But I did miss your company._

"But look, Xavia." Todd continues. "Maybe we should just stop here, you know? And it's not because I'm scared! It's just...because...Well, we've gone a long way already, you know?"

"Todd, I-"

Rustling.

"AGH! What's that?! Who's there?!" Todd asks, looking around hysterically.

_It came from the bush. That's where the person's watching us..._

"J-just the wind!" Todd stammers, shaking. "...Or a wild boar. That'd be okay too..."

"...Todd, you do know boars are omnivores, meaning they eat whatever they can find?" Xavia tells him. "And that they will attack humans, not to mention they're very large and inflict damage with their tusks by swinging them upward, which could strike our upper legs, or our lower abdomens since we're not full grown."

"..." Todd stands with a horrified face, Pauleen then jumping out of the bush.

"Hi guys!" She says, Todd shrieking and running away, yelling:

"MOOOOOOOOOOOONSTER!"

"AGAIN?!" Pauleen roars, stomping a foot.

_Gold jewelry. _Xavia thinks, observing the bracelets and the choker made of gold she wore. _Daughter of chief? No, no, too young. Granddaughter? Yes. Digadig. Vivosaur Island...Mask gift? Stolen? Borrowed? Magical, maybe? _

"'Sup?" Xavia asks, Pauleen turning to look at her.

"Hi...Xavia, right?" She answers.

"That's correct..."

"Great! Did you hear about the monster tha-"

"You mean the one that's fake?" Xavia asks, cutting her off. "There's two guys in there that made a fake one and are using it to scare Fighters off so they can have the fossils?"

"You're just telling me that so you'll be able to get the credit for defeating it!" Pauleen resorts. "Now come on! You can watch me defeat it and tell everyone about your new idol!"

_The only people I have ever looked up to are my parents. _Xavia thinks, sighing as Pauleen walks past, then following.

"...By the way, what's with the mask?" Xavia asks.

"Oh...uh...I can't tell you." Pauleen tells her. "It's a personal thing."

"...Alright." Xavia replies, a wave of air chilled with eeriness washing over her.

_The monster is fake. If I spy a weak point, I'll strike._

They came to the deepest part, ferns and tall grass covering the ground, fallen trees with skins of moss mounds on it, and webs of vines hanging from low branches.

"Well, this is the deepest part." Pauleen states, looking around. "I don't see a monster, do you?"

"Hm..." Xavia hums, eyeing the disturbed plants - tank treads.

_What ever they made is a bit smaller than a tankette. Heavy? No, moves fast..._

"Well, I _know_ it's excited to see me." Pauleen continues, Xavia sighing.

"Look, you're no world famous idol. I know all the famous people in the world, and you ain't one of 'em..."

"...Did you grow up in a cave?"

"..." Xavia says nothing. _Yes. Yes I did. And it was a very nice cave too._

_ "GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" _The two looked to see the "monster" rolling out of the bushes.

_'...Really?' _Xavia asks. _'I can tell just by the roar it's mechanically made, not to mention you can see the speaker in its mouth, eyes crooked, treads obvious, too square a body..._

_ '...Honestly, it look like a mix between a primitive robot, a striped cat and a tyrannosaurus rex...'_

_ 'True.' _Bellona says, mentally nodding.

"Monster!" Pauleen says bravely, Dino Medals in hand and pointing. "Prepare to meet your fate at the hands of Pauleen! The-"

A fallen limb that looked like a club then struck the contraption right in the mouth, lodging itself between the speaker and mouth, sparks erupting from it as a bright sizzle, an eruption then making it fly back and into a tree, the wheels, head, and tail flying off.

"..." Pauleen says nothing, still standing how she was.

"If you hesitate, you will be struck down." Xavia tells her, Lee and Jerry coming of the bushes, the former holding a tool box.

"She broke it!" Jerry says.

"Well, that was a weak spot." Lee tells him.

"Yeah..." Jerry sighs. "Come on. Let's see if we can fix it."

"HEY!" Pauleen roars, the two men looking. "What's the big idea making a fake monster to scare off all the Fighters?!"

"They wanted the rocks here for themselves." Xavia tells her, Jerry laughing.

"You're smarter than you look, girl." He tells her.

"Yeah," Lee agrees. "all the Fighters were too scared to come here, so we were getting them for ourselves."

"Yep, the job was done real well." Jerry says, then taking a step toward Xavia. "But now you know our little secret...And we can't be having that, now can we?"

"Let's lock 'em up somewhere until they forget, eh, Jerry?" Lee asks, stepping towards Pauleen.

_Cancel that action, ghost rider. _Xavia thinks, kneeing Jerry in the stomach, jumping back, then lunging forward, planting her feet right into his face, he falling down.

She kept moving forward, right into a cart wheel, then pushing herself off the ground in a sprint right at Lee, punching him in the stomach as well.

The man flew forward, landing on his back as well. There was a rustle, Xavia stepping to the left right as Jerry attempted to club her on the head, she striking him again in the stomach with a side kick, taking the club from his hand as he fell.

"..." Silence.

"...Ow..." Lee groans, rolling on his side.

_'...You could've just taken them out in a battle.' _Najya says.

_'They'd still be able to run.' _Xavia tells her. _'Besides, I don't want y'all getting hurt...'_

"...Eh...what...just happened?" Pauleen asks.

"I handed them their rear ends on a silver platter." Xavia tells her.

"Are you two alright?!" Turning, the two girls saw Stella and staff running towards them.

"We're fine." Xavia tells her. "It's a different story for these two men. They built this fake monster in order to scare off Fighter and take the fossils here for themselves. They had intents of locking us away since we now knew, but I quickly subdued them."

"I see..." Stella says, then looking at the two men, Lee trying to help Jerry up. "Arrest them!"

"Run!" Lee yells, the two running and the staff going after.

"You have Todd to thank for my being here." Stella tells Xavia. "He came running to me in panic, wailing about some monster that was going to swallow you whole."

"Hey!" Pauleen says, offended, Xavia sighing.

"He should really know by now that I'm harder to kill than that." Xavia says, Stella looking at the remains of the fake monster.

"I was expecting some kind of trouble, but...Well, not this." She continues. "Still fighters are now free to dig for Fossil rocks here, so I suppose it all turned out alright." She turns her head, the staff returning with Lee and Jerry in handcuffs.

"We rounded up these two ruffians, Stella." One says. "What do you want us to do with them?"

"They're disqualified from the Caliosteo Cup, so you can throw them out of the Park." Stella tells them. "We'll send someone to collect the fake monster as evidence of their actions."

The staff walk past, leading the two men away.

"See you two later." Stella tells the girls, then walking back towards town.

"Serves them right!" Pauleen laughs, Xavia sweat dropping.

"You do remember it was I that beat them up, right?" She asks.

"Right...Thanks for that, by the way." Pauleen tells her.

"No problem." She replies.

"XAVIA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Todd yells, coming out of nowhere and tackling her to the ground in a hug.

"I told you, there are no-"

"AGH! THE MONSTER'S RIGHT THERE!" Todd yells, on his feet and about to run, when Xavia grabs his collar.

"I TOLD you, I'm not a monster! I'm Pauleen, the beautiful Fighter who's going to win the Cup!" She tells him, mad.

"Oh..." Todd tells her.

"So if you ever call me a monster again, I'll knock you out!"

"Well, if you don't want to be called a monster, you shouldn't wear a mask! Why don't you take it off?"

"..." Pauleen is silent, then rapidly shakes her head. "Nope! Sorry! Can't do it."

"So we're just supposed to trust you're beautiful?" Todd demands. "Yeah, right!"

"I wear this mask for personal reasons that don't concern you, and that's the end of it!" She tells him. "Now good bye!"

She runs off.

"...What kind of weirdo wears a mask for personal reasons?" Todd asks.

"Don't make an ignorant judgment." Xavia tells him, he frowning.

_Pipipipipipipipi..._

They take out their Paleopagers.

_"The Caliosteo Cup Round 2 matches will now begin. Rockin' Billy has been selected as Xavia's Round 2 opponent. Please get ready, then check in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium."_

"Yes! Round 2 is finally starting! I'll meet you back at the Fossil Stadium, all right?" Todd asks.

"I'll see you then." Xavia tells him, he running off.

**AN- THIS TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE.**

**Casey: Alright.**

**Willow: Thank you so much! :D :D :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-...I don't own FFC.**

**Xavia: But she does own me. Nothing else, just me.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Xavia came to the Fighter Station, having grabbed a lunch of ten sandwiches just a minute ago, and heading to the Commons Room.

There were even less Fighters, Rockin' Billy standing by the door, hands in pockets, brows furrowed and scowling.

_'He's angry.' _Xavia thinks, the man noticing her.

"You remember me there, babaloo?" He asks.

She took notice of the burrs still stuck to his clothes and the faint smear of oil on his glove.

"Yes, you're the man who attempted to scare my friend and I from going deeper into the jungle." Xavia tells him, her face straight.

"Yeah, that's right..." He tells her, brows furrowing more. "Seem you proved that monster was just a big ol' pussy cat. That's some fine work there, unh-hunh..."

_Here it comes. _

"I only got one thing more to say..." He continues, his eyes making a sweep of the room, making sure no one was listening, then looking back at her.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"There's no need." Xavia says, cutting him off. "I knew you were in with that plan, and I knew of the plan."

"..." The man blinks, clamps his mouth shut, stands straight, and stares down at her for a moment, fists tightening. "...How?"

"You made it quite obvious." Xavia tells him. "Firstly, the two men before you came running out with absolute terror, yelling like maniacs. When you exited, you were calm and composed. You knew there was no monster, so you weren't scared.

"Secondly, the two engineers you hired had burrs stuck to their clothes from a plant that grows deep in the jungle, and the fake note they had to explain why they weren't in uniform wasn't Stella's hand writing. She writes in cursive.

"Lastly, if you look at your own coat, you'll see there are the same burrs stuck to it, and a smear of oil on your glove from shaking hands with one of the two men - the same kind that was on their clothing."

"..." He stands in disbelief, then looks at his gloves, then coat, and back at Xavia. "How'd you know the Staff Leader writes in cursive?"

"..." Xavia thinks back to the memory she watched of Stella talking to Joe, seeing his signature on a paper on the desk, then to the papers she saw in Stella's home - work papers on the table, a letter to her family on the desk in her room, and crumpled papers with bits of poetry - love letters - on them in the wastebasket.

"...Observation." Xavia answers.

"..." He scowls more, brows furrowing. "Well lemme tell you something: I get a change for revenge now, and it's gonna taste sweeter than Aunt Mable's pecan pie."

"I'd like to see you try." Xavia tells him. "When I'm done, your well of dignity will be dry."

That made him mad.

"You ready for some heartbreak kid?" He asks. "'Cause I'm gonna boogie-woogie all over your bad self!"

_OH STA-_

There was a flash of light, Xavia grabbing a black leash just in time.

Rockin' Billy released a yell of terror, falling back, everyone turning head to see what had scared him.

It was built like a wolf - only much more massive in size - with a black mane, ears, tail, and stripe down it's back, black paws and graphite grey eyes.

It's bark was ferocious, saliva shining on its fangs, and it standing six feet on its hind legs, Xavia holding it back with the black leash that attached to its collar.

"SILVER, _SIT!" _Xavia commands, he doing so immediately, still growling and Rockin' Billy, fur standing on end.

"...Wh-Wha-What IS that thing?!" Billy asks, clutching his heart.

"This is Silver Fang, my wolf-vivosaur hybrid pet." Xavia tells him. "After he died, I revived him, and he came out like this."

"..." He sits there, looking at the animal.

"Good boy." Xavia tells him, patting Sliver's head, who wags his tail. "Very good reaction time. Into your medal."

There was a flash, a medal in Xavia's hand that had a picture of Silver on it, a silver ring around the edge.

"Our next match pits Rockin' Billy against Xavia." The announcer says. "Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."

"Well, now that you've seen Silver Fang, you're probably dying to see what vivosaur I'm using to beat you." Xavia tells him, Billy standing and the two heading out to the Battle Area.

He released a Raja, Parapu, and Nigo, Xavia releasing Marcello.

"That all?" Billy laughs. "This'll be easier than I thought!"

"Oh really?" Xavia calls. "At least mine is awake!"

All heads looked at Nigo, who was fast asleep.

"Oh yeah?!" He calls back, pointing. "Raja, Raja Fang on Tricera!" The vivosaur charges, opening its jaw and biting down on Marcello, causing a small chip in the LP bar.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Marcello, turn the tides!" Xavia tells him, he charging at Raja, and ramming into the vivosaur's soft underbelly, sending it straight into a medal, it landing at Rockin' Billy's feet.

"..." The man says nothing, utter shock on his face.

"End turn!" Xavia calls, the man getting angry.

"Parapu, Bewilder Beam!" He roars.

_Oh dear._

Shooting a jet of water at Marcello, it still only caused minimal harm.

"Rrrrr...Nigo Stomp!"

Following the order, Nigo stands on his hind legs, bringing the front ones down on Marcello, who runs out from under them, resulting in a miss.

"Marcello, Running Smash on Nigo!" Xavia tells him, he charging and ramming the long neck, who stood with but a sliver of LP remaining.

"How's that thing so strong?!" Billy yells.

"He's super revived!" Xavia calls. "Your turn!"

"Parapu, repeat attack!" He commands, the vivosaur shooting another jet of water at Marcello, causing a small LP los and confusing him.

_Oh STARS, this isn't good... _Xavia thinks, brows furrowing more.

"Your turn!" Billy calls mockingly.

Marcello charges at Nigo, knocking into the medal.

"Right back at ya!" Xavia calls.

"Parapu, Bewilder Beam!"

The attack was repeated, same effect as before.

"Your turn!" He calls, Xavia looking back at Marcello.

_'Marcello, I know you can hear me. ATTACK PARAPU with EVERYTHING you have.' _She says.

_'What, what?' _He asks, looking about.

_'He's too confused to act.' _Ignatius says.

_'Sadly, yes.' _Xavia sighs. "End turn!"

"Parapu, repeat!"

It did so, blasting Marcello with water, confusing him again.

_'This is just a vicious cycle.' _Najya says, Marcello charging at Parapu, knocking down half the LP.

_'But it's looking up.' _Xavia replies. "End turn!"

"Parapu!" Billy yells, the vivosaur doing the same, confusing Marcello.

"Is that the only attack he can do?" Xavia calls.

"I'd like to see you do somethin' different, babaloo!" He calls back. "End turn!"

Marcello charges at Parapu, then sweeps his head up, crashing into the vivosaur again, sending it into the medals.

"Ms. Adven wins!" Ty Ranno says, the crowd roaring.

In the lobby...

"Aw, possum spit!" Rockin' Billy says. "That ain't how the plan was supposed to go at all!"

"You made one simple mistake: you doubted me." Xavia tells him, a look of anger appearing on the man's face.

"I ain't gonna forget this, babaloo!" He tells her. "I got my eye on you now, and I'll see you fall if it's the last thing I do! Nobody messes with Rockin' Billy! You hear me? I'm gonna get you good, unh-hunh!"

"I doubt that." Xavia tells him. "I have a lot of 'big brothers' who will do anything to make sure that no one lays a hand on me, and I'm a skilled fighter, with or without vivosaurs.

"And you're forgetting: The two men they arrested in the jungle, they'll no doubt tell about your involvement, and with the time lapse from their arrest, you've only minutes to escape."

"Well then I'll spend 'em by-" Taking a threatening step forward, he suddenly stops when Stella's voice pipes up.

"That's enough, Rockin' Billy!" The two turn to see Stella coming over, mad.

"That pair of fools we caught in the jungle couldn't wait to implicate you in their scheme!" She tells Billy, who steps back, nervous.

"Time to go, unh-hunh!" He says, then running.

"There's no escape for you!" Stella yells, four staff members dog piling Billy, pinning him.

"Lemme go!" Billy yells.

"Stop struggling!" One of the staff says, they handcuffing him.

"Don't worry, Xavia." Stella tells the youth. "I'll personally see to it that he's banished from the islands. You just sit back and focus on the Cup, Okay?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." she says, nodding, Stella smiling.

"And good work clearing Round 2, here's your prize." She hands her a fossil rock.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Taking out her Fighter's License, Xavia opens it to see that the 2 had been replaced with a 3 under Fighter Level.

"Alright." She says, putting both of them away.

"Good luck in Round 3!" Stella tells her about to leave when she remembers something. "Oh, and I owe you one for stopping the two who were working for him."

"Thank you." Xavia tells her. _I'll keep that in mind..._

"No problem!" She says, then going back to her office, Todd coming up to Xavia.

"Way to go!" He tells her, jumping with glee. "You're through two rounds now! I know you can do this. I'm counting on you!"

"I promise I'll do my very best." She tells him, he smiling. The crowd roars loud enough to be heard in the lobby, the youths looking over at the Commons Room.

"Oh, wow." Todd says. "The battle after yours must be done already...I can't believe how fast that was! The winning Fighter must be really good."

"The mysterious masked Fighter, Pauleen, has won in a masterful performance!" The announcer says over an intercom, Todd blinking with surprise.

"Pauleen? That's the weird girl from the jungle!" He says, the door to the Commons Room opening and Pauleen stepping out.

She looks around, then spotting the duo, running over to them.

"So, Xavia! Sounds like you got through Round 2 as well." She says. "Of course, you didn't win as fast as I did. Or with as much panache...But congratulations anyway!"

She stands straight, fists on hips.

"Don't get any crazy ideas about winning, though. Because I'm going to be the champ. The most beautiful champion there ever was! ...Oh, and humble, too."

_I wonder if the mask keeps her from hearing._

"Cram it sister!" Todd tells her. "My friend Xavia isn't going to lose to some braggart like you! And if you're _so_ pretty, you should take off your mask and prove it!"

"I TOLD you already!" She replies with anger. "I have a personal reason for keeping this mask on. Anyway, I'm sure I have legions of adoring fans clamoring for my autograph, so...bye!"

She runs between them, out of the Station.

"She's not going to take that mask off, is she?" Todd asks.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Xavia tells him. "She said it was personal. It maybe she lacks self-confidence, so she wears that to help her feel better, or maybe she is beautiful and doesn't want starry-eyed boys chasing her."

"..." Todd frowns. "Well...I don't think she's pretty at all! I bet she's a total woofer under that thing!"

"...A loud speaker designed for the reproduction of low-frequency sounds?" Xavia asks.

_Pipipipipipipipi..._

Paleopagers came out.

_"All Round 2 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. There will be a new dig site opening tomorrow: Mt. Krakanak! It is a volcano filled with sheer cliffs and bubbling lava. It's located on neighboring Cranial Isle. Flights to the island will be available from the heliport."_

"Yay!" Todd squeals with glee. "We finally get to go to Cranial Isle! I've always wanted to go there! I'm gonna be the first Fighter to set foot there! No one's gonna beat me!"

He runs off, completely forgetting the island would be open tomorrow.

"..." Xavia faintly smiles for a split second before retaining her usual expression, then tucking her pager back into a pocket on her pack, walking out of the station.

"GET HIM!" A girl screams, Xavia looking up to see Rupert running round the square, fan girls trailing him.

_'...Hm.' _She hums.

_'...Aren't you going to help him?' _Silver asks.

_'Actually, I'm debating whether to that or get some popcorn.'_

_ 'XAVIA!' _Bellona roars.

_'Alright, alright...' _She replies, then walking down into the square, walking between Rupert and the fangirls, turning to face the latter.

They all skid to a stop as dark fire appears around Xavia, who had a terrifying look on her face.

"Leave him alone." She said in a grave voice, all color draining from the girls, they then running away.

"...How did you...do that?" Rupert asks, Xavia turning head to look at him, he panting while drops of sweat gathered on his forehead.

"Special effects." Xavia replies. "It comes in handy as you just saw."

"Hey!"

"Oh no..." Rupert mutters, Xavia looking back forward, seeing the speaker.

A girl their age, blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, wearing a dark teal sweater dress that came to above her knees, sleeves covering her shoulders. Her neck carried a designer scarf, this a lighter shade of teal, black leggings hugged her skin, brown designer boots - _with heels _- on her feet, flashy gold hoop earrings and blue purse in her elbow.

_'Aliza Gred.' _Xavia thinks. _'Her father works for FossilDigInc. Greedy. Conceited...Expensive make-up. And too much. WAY. Too much...'_

_ 'How so?' _Najya asks.

_'It's a bit obvious with the blush and eye shadow, not to mention her skin doesn't look correct in the way the light hits it - thick foundation - and her lips are far too red._

_ '...If it wasn't for all the make-up, she'd look quite pretty.'_

"Rupert!" She calls, hurrying over to him. "How are you? This girl isn't bothering you, right?"

"No. She just saved me from being mobbed by fangirls." He tells her, his usual bored face and tone in use.

"Well, that's good." She says. "Mind of I borrow her?"

"I'm not property!" Xavia yells, the other two jumping. "I am a person. You do not 'borrow' a person."

"...I'll leave you two to speak." Rupert says, hurrying over to the heliport and getting on the helicopter, which takes off.

"Stay away from him." Aliza hisses, Xavia looking at her glaring eyes. "He's mine."

"And he's on good terms with that?" She replies.

"...Well, he's never objected!"

"Right, because you go crying to daddy, who tells Mr. Regius, who then gets onto Rupert for breaking the heart of one of his employee's daughters. Your father runs one of the branches of FossilDigInc., and as such, he would get the chance." Xavia tells her.

"..." She stands there, her eyes cold. "Listen, I can have nothing to do with you, or I can make you miserable. Which do you want?"

"...You have no idea who I am, do you?" Xavia asks.

"Why should I care?"

"Well, my name is Xavia Adven," She starts, Aliza's eyes getting huge from recognition. "and I invested over half the money that went into expanding FossilDigInc. branch your father runs for Mr. Regius, and I make an income of ten times your father's annual paycheck on just exporting produce _alone_. I have my own small country where my estate is, I have stocks in several companies, making thousands of dollars every hour.

"I own my own airline, railway, and cruise line consisting of a hundred ships that are carrying hundreds of thousands on dream vacations as we speak. Every year, over several million heads of cattle are raised and shipped to all parts of this world, I operate several hospitals all around the world, and I would keep going, but I don't want to over load your mind with shock, so, in the short version, I have accomplished so much more in my life than you have ever dreamed of.

"So should I really worry about what you can do?"

"..." She stands, shocked. "...W-well, I can still make you miserable!"

"Impossible."

"How?!"

"As I said to an old friend earlier today, everyone either isn't mean to me or does it wrong." She tells her. "Besides, I'm probably one of the most miserable people on the earth."

"..." Silence.

Xavia turns on her heel, leaving the shocked person behind, and climbing aboard the helicopter to Residential Isle.

_'How are you miserable?!' _Marcello asks.

_'Do you have any idea how much I hate myself?' _She asks.

Later...

Xavia comes to the clearing she was staying in, Todd sitting on his log and cooking hotdogs, when he looks over and sees her.

"Xavia! You just got a letter!"

**(If anyone remembers the show where this last line came from, you had an awesome childhood.)**

"Say what?" She asks, stopping.

"You got a letter!" He says, running over to her with the envelope.

"...Hm." She hums, looking at it. Slipping her finger into it, it tears open, she pulling out the letter.

_Dearest Xavia,_

_ Hello! My name is Dennis Admirader, your biggest fan! Your eyes hold golden stars, and your hair is more beautiful than the midnight sky! Your face is like an angels, your lips red like rubies, and your eyelashes long and thick! You're the perfect picture of perfection!_

_ I would like to take you out on the town one night. We could see a movie, go to a video game arcade, maybe that karaoke place? Or, we could always hangout at my place! Well, there's also the place with the a very nice over look, so could go there too._

_ Now, I know girls are shy, but there's no reason to be timid around me! I can take on anything! I mean, it's SO cute and all, but don't be so shy that you don't actually respond, alright?_

_ I await your reply!_

_Yours forever,_

_Dennis_

_ '...'_

Silence.

_'...Well, he's...creepy.' _Marcello says.

"What's it say?" Todd asks.

"Meh." Xavia tells him, tossing the letter and envelope into the fire. "Just a bunch of nothing."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna make burgers. You want some?"

"Aw YEAH!" Todd tells her, excited.

"Alright. I'll have 'em ready in a minute." She tells him, going up the steps to her cabin, then seeing the dark green mail box next to the door was overflowed with letters, flowers, and a few boxes of chocolates.

_'Well, well, well...' _Xavia thinks, looking over them. _'More nothing.'_

_ 'Hey! That one's from that last guy!' _Marcello exclaims, Xavia looking down to see the same name and R.I.C.N. (Residential Isle Cabin Number) on the envelope.

She picks it up, opening it.

_To My Angel, Xavia,_

_ Wow. You're shy. Not even a small note or glance my way! _

_ Well, don't worry. I promise, I'm not one of those starry-eyed fan boys! After all, sooner or later, love is gonna getcha! It's just a matter of time before you make up your mind! You can just come up to me, tell me you accept my date invite, and we'll head out!_

_ By the way, what hair care products do you use? Your hair is always so shiny and it looks SO SOFT. I wanna rub my face against it. After all, it'd be a win-win! You'd get to feel my strong arms around you, and I'd get to feel your hair! ...Well, you'd have to get rid of your hat...in fact, what's up with the tomboy-adventure look?_

_ Sure, it looks alright, but wouldn't you rather wear a dress? You know, something cute and girly, that'd make everyone happy! Maybe we could do that on our date? Go shopping for clothes, you girls like that! Also! I've gotten a stereo so we can dance, after all, girls love music!_

_xoxo,_

_Dennis_

She tosses it aside, then entering the cabin.

After shaping the beef into patties and seasoning them, she heads out side with a cooking grate under her arm, setting it up over the fire and putting the meat onto it.

"These are gonna be great!" Todd says, bouncing up and down, when the duo heard a rumble noise.

They turn their heads to see Rupert standing there, looking at the burgers with hunger.

"...You can't cook, can you?" Xavia asks.

"..." He shakes his head. "...Please. Let have one."

"And why should we?!" Todd asks, standing. "You've been a huge jerk to us!"

"Now Todd," Xavia says, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "that's n reason to let rich boy starve. He can't go to a restaurant since fangirls will mob him, so we've gotta give him something to eat."

"Thank you." Rupert tells her, Xavia getting in front of him.

"Now repeat after me."

"Pardon?"

"You want something to eat, don't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Good. Now repeat after me: 'I, Rupert Leonardo Regius...'"

"...'I, Rupert Leonardo Regius...'"

"'Hereby admit the following information...'"

"'...Hereby... admit the following information...'"

"'in exchange for food.'"

"...'in exchange for food.'"

"'I love to dress up...'"

"...'I...love to...dress...up...'"

"'in pink sparkly dresses with ribbons in my hair,'"

"What?!"

"UPUPUP! You want food, yes?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then repeat it."

"...'in...pink...s-spark...lee...dresses with...ribbons. in...my hair...'"

"'and then prance about,'"

"...and then...prance...about...'"

"'squealing that I am a beautiful princess.'"

"...Why must I be so hungry?" Rupert asks miserably. "...'squealing that...I...am...a...a...beautiful princess...'"

"Alright, here you go." Xavia tell him, giving him a plastic plate with a burger on it, he taking it and running into his cabin, Todd bursting into laughter.

"I love it when you're sneaky..." Todd snickers, Xavia looking to see he had his phone out, having recorded the whole thing.

They ate the burgers and hotdogs, then sat on their logs, staring at the fire.

"...There's a lot of weird people living here, huh?" Todd asks after a bit of silence, the sky darker, crickets and cicadas playing their songs.

"...Well, Todd, we've only known them for two days." Xavia tells him. "We can't just brand a person we barely know something then move on. Sure, first impression do a lot and are hard to get past, but that doesn't mean they're like that permanently...Like that movie I showed you, _The Miserable_."

"The one that emptied my manliness?" Todd asks.

"What manliness?" Xavia asks, Todd laughing.

"Alright, touché, but still...That was a sad movie...did the military guy really have to kill himself just cause he was wrong about the thief?"

"I honestly don't think he was a thief. He stole the bread to feed his sister's starving child. It's not like it was greed that made him steal gold and jewels - it was the love of his relative that made him do it, and he was imprisoned for far too long because of that.

"However, his ability to change from thief to a righteous man is part of his character, while the military man didn't have that ability to change his thinking. He remained ridged to his first impression, and in the end, he killed himself because of it.

"Kindness and anger are some of the strongest things you can use. You can't shoot someone with it, or blow up a mountain, but it can kill or save people. The man's kindness went against the military man's anger toward him, and it shattered his world view, and like I said, he could not accept the change.

"Change is to be considered a super power I suppose...but it should be used to change for good - modesty, humility, virtue, tolerance, acceptance, generosity, things of that nature...The Oppression Leader, he had none of that, and millions of people, military and citizen, were killed brutally. It may not seem like much, but a quick judgment can make the biggest effects."

"..." Todd sits there, silent. "You've got a point..."

"..." They sit in silence a few moment longer.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed. See ya tomorrow." Todd tells her.

"Sleep well." Xavia tells him, standing, and stamping out the fire as he heads into his cabin.

"You're right!" A voice says, Xavia looking to see Pauleen. "The good guys are the ones with everything you listed! And being brave and beautiful as well!"

"That last part is incorrect." Xavia tells her. "A person doesn't have to be brave, strong, fast, smart, attractive, or imposing to be a hero. Anyone can be that. Sometimes the best heros are the underdogs."

"..." Pauleen is silent, Xavia going up into her cabin, shutting the door behind her. She goes to the computer, and starts typing. After a few minutes, she prints off the papers, they being bits of words from her journal, which she takes out of her backpack and writes in.

_June 8, 5344_

_Tuesday_

_ I was right about the engineers, Lee and Jerry. They had constructed a fake monster to scare off Fighters and..._

She writes about the events of the day, then shutting the journal and putting it back into her back pack with the papers she had printed, removing her vest and pulling on a leather jacket, clipping her pack to that instead.

She headed out into the dark.

Later...

_'It is still here...' _She thinks, coming into an area with a large lake - a small island with few trees growing on it in the middle of it - surrounded by trees, one of them being the oldest, at least fifty feet in diameter.

_Rebel Lake... _

She looks around, it seeming familiar and different at the same time. Walking, she skirts the edge of the lake, water barely lapping due to the wind, the waxing gibbous dancing along the surface, the crickets and cicadas still chirping, fireflies winking in the cool air.

She felt calm, no humans or other things disrupting the tranquil silence that was encased around her, like she could feel the earth it's self turning, the pull of the moon and the time passing on the wind...

Xavia fell onto the grass, rolling on her back.

Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths, fingers digging into grass and soil, a nightingale starting to sing in the wood somewhere.

She sat up, staring into the water, a fish making a _splash_ at it jumped.

She smiled to herself, glad for the calmness that lived in this area, Xavia getting to her feet and going to the water's edge again.

_It's still there. _She thinks, looking down at the water. Stepping out, her foot lands on something right below the surface of the water, ripples radiating from the spot.

Going forward, the surface was upset more with the ripples, Xavia stepping onto the island, and going over to a stump in the middle.

_And so is it._

She lifted up the top, a spider web floating as silver strings in the light from it.

Xavia stepped into the stump, lowering the top down.

Her hand felt the wood of an ancient ladder, rubbery with age and rope fraying from the same.

Climbing down, her foot hit the stone floor, flash light showing the spider webs that had accumulated over the years in a corridor, Xavia going down it...

She saw the people around her, ready to fight in the rebellion.

She saw the faces of the determined.

After a few minutes of walking, only the sounds of her footsteps echoing to be her companion, she came to a large room, a platform of stone against one wall. In front of it were benches, other tunnels branching off the room. Three lead to the other islands, others lead to the rest of the fort.

She goes down one.

She felt other walking behind her, coming to a wood door rotted with age, pushing it open to a room, lantern hanging from ceiling, tables breaking apart from time, ruined maps stuck to the walls, faded to blankness.

She saw herself and others in the room, pointing at maps and debating fighting strategies...

Turning, she left, then going down another corridor, coming to another door, which she opens as well.

Bunks.

Wood falling apart with rotted straw and scraps of cloth, broken chests with rusted metals...

She saw them. The rebels, her friends, sleeping. She saw them awake, dressing themselves. At attention, armor on and ready for battle.

Empty.

Another corridor.

Another door.

The hospital.

She saw herself healing the wounded, bandaging any that were still too much. Back then, she only could do so much...

She saw the dead covered with the sheets, eyes closed, the flower of death on their chests.

She heard the moans of the dying, felt the chill creep over their hand as it relaxed while she still held it, saw their eyes dull with mist. Felt the tears stream down her face...

The main room.

She walked along the benches, stopping in the very middle, and turned to face the stone platform.

She saw herself, small and younger, standing on it, giving a speech, hearing the words of inspiration and hope, the fire in her comrades eyes, their roars of war as they stood when she finished, it echoing all around the room, making it sound all the more fierce. The fire power they wanted to release so badly...How much they wanted the king gone. How much they wanted to fight him...

How much they wanted freedom.

Again, she turn her back, walking down where she came in, seeing the rebels leave for the last time, the last fight done, the war won.

She climbed up the ladder, exited through the stump, putting the top back in place, went back across the invisible bridge, then walked back to her cabin.

Entering, she took a quick shower, changing into her pajamas, then slipped into bed, staring into the dark, still able to hear the crickets and cicadas playing.

* * *

**AN-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND we're done.**

**Willow: Thank you so much! ;A; Means so much to me!**

**Chi-Chan: XD I know DunalN2 I dying to read this chappa...**

**Casey: Well, Xavia just wanted to make sure it'd be harder for them to run away.**

**Guest: Thank you! I like stories that have depth to them. Makes them very interesting to read.**

**DunalN2: Kicking between the legs actually doesn't always work. I took karate for a bit and Sensei told us that. **

**Xavia: Magma does not own Fossil Fighters Champions or Fossil Fighters. Anything that is not canon to either games such as places, dialogue, and characters do. No copy write is intended. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Starting on this right away!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Xavia opens her eyes, feeling something warm and soft against her foot. She lifts her head to see Silver Fang curled up and asleep on the bed, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Good boy..." She tell him, his tail making a dull thump as it whacked against the blanket.

Getting up, she changes into her everyday cloths, then going to the fridge and opening it, finding a dish of mushroom omelets.

After she eats that, Silver returns to his medal, Xavia pocketing it, then heading out the door and to the helicopter pad.

"And I heard that Fashisia Lines is making and entire summer collection that'll be released soon, and-"

Turning her head, Xavia saw Rupert and Aliza standing there, Aliza glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing the happy couple?" Xavia asks.

"Yes. Wait for the next helicopter. We don't want your stench get in our air space." Aliza hisses, Rupert closing his eyes, brows slightly furrowed with frustration.

"Why don't you let Rupert do what he wants?" Xavia asks, the said boy opening his eyes, slight surprise in them. "You can't automatically assume he thinks like you do. There's such a thing as individualism, and you're acting like you're trying to suppress his. He's no one's puppet, quit acting like he is."

"..." Silence, Aliza's face shocked and Rupert's still bland while his eyes held some mixture of surprise and thanks.

"Well, at least I don't treat him like he's just another person like you do!" Aliza says.

"Well, if people either ignored, glorified, treated me like a puppet, I'd want to be treated like another person." Xavia says. "People just interact normally with me. Like this."

She darts up to Rupert, mussing up his hair, then jumping back.

"I've made your hair messy; Xavia strikes again!"

"NOT HIS HAIR!" Aliza yells, Rupert just looking confused.

_Jets, on! _Xavia thinks, then taking off into the sky.

A minute later...

Xavia landed in the Cranial City square, grains of sand skittering away as she did so. Three stair ways lead to the dig sites, while desert color buildings where clustered together, the Fighter Station having a moat-like object around it.

_'Professor's museum should be around here somewhere...' _

"Welcome to Cranial Isle, the land where heat and Passion swirl!" Looking, Xavia saw a man in Staff Leader uniform - red accents - with spiked black hair and grey eyes walking over.

"Hey! I'm Terry!" He tells her, thumbing the bill on his visor. "I'm the Staff Leader here on Cranial Isle. Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure. I'm Xavia." She tells him, he blinking.

"So you're her? Stella had a lot to say about you." He tells her. "Word on the street is that you took down some cheats who were scaring Fighters with a fake monster."

"Yes. What of it?"

"Man, you are some kind of Fighter. Everyone's talking about you match, you know? Beating a guy with only one vivosaur..."

"Thank you. If you excuse me, I need to find a friend of mine. I promised I bring him some papers with research I did."

"Alright. See you around!" He says, then heading to the Station.

"This CS Sonar is a right finicky device! It has to be practically on top of a Slablet to get a reading!" Turning her head, Xavia saw Prof. Scatterly standing in front of one of the buildings, holding the SC Sonar in his hands.

"I'd have to explore dig sites in a slow, painstaking fashion, and I'm far too old for such tomfoolery...and too fat to walk around for hours at a time. Perhaps it's time to lay off the pudding, wot wot?"

"Professor." Xavia says, he turning to see her.

"Oh, good heavens! If it isn't Xavia! Brilliant! I was hoping you'd make it to Cranial Isle someday!"

"Good to see you. I've brought the papers from my research, and I can also fix your sonar."

"Excellent! Thank you very much, my dear girl!" He replies, Xavia handing him the papers, accepting the Sonar and opening the back.

"Well there's your problem."

"Eh?"

"Well, you see, when you send out the wave which is the 'ping' noise, it's a sound pulse that is created electronically. The sender isn't getting enough electricity to send out a strong enough one, so, it can only pick up a Slablet when you stand right over it."

"Yes, yes...Well, you must forgive me, I'm not the best with tinkering."

"It's alright, just let me..." She fiddles with it some, then shutting the back. "It'll work much better now."

"Thank you very much, old bean!" Scatterly says with gratitude, accepting it, then looking back at the papers. "The will help very much in my research!"

"You're welcome."

"Now then, knowing you, you've familiarized yourself with the city just by looking at it. But, you must see my museum! It would be a shame if you didn't, since you're so close and all."

"It'd be my pleasure." She says.

"Well then, come along!" He replies, turning to a building with colorful columns on either side of the door. They enter, coming into a room filled with display cases, a table in the very middle with two Slablets on them.

"This is the Caliosteo Museum, a gallery of rare and wonderful discoveries made on the Caliosteo Islands!" Prof. Scatterly says. "Yes, quite."

Xavia scans the room, the only true relics from the forgotten age being the Slablets. The rest was pottery, bits of buildings, fossils, tools, weapons, toys, and such things. As well as a few coprolite fossils.

"Very nice." She tells him.

"Do your eyes spy my newest prize?" He asks, looking over at the Slablet Table. "It's the Calio Slablet we obtained together! I've also added a proper translation to the exhibit so all can bask in its glory and wonder."

_If only he knew the truth... _She thinks, looking at the Slablets.

"Hold now! You should not leave without viewing the first that I acquired!" Prof. Scatterly tells her. Walking up to the table, she looks it over.

_The Kingdom of Caliosteo was ruled by Zongazonga. He was a sorcerer of overwhelming power and might. Such was his sorcery that when he issued a command, the people had no choice but to obey. He even used strange magics to resurrect ancient beasts from fossils._

"Quite nice, yes? Of course, I'd give a kipper dinner if I could somehow find the full set of Slablets. They would give us an invaluable look at the full history of these islands, you see." Scatterly tells her, she still looking at the Slablets.

"I say, the thought of it is enough to make my heart go pitty-pat!" He laughs.

_If he finds the whole set... _

"...Professor." Xavia says, turning her head to look at the man.

"Yes, my good egg?" He asks. Xavia goes up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, it would be...significantly better if you found another thing to peruse."

"Why, I thought you'd be ecstatic about finding out the history of these islands, eh wot?" He tells her, obviously surprised at her statement.

"Professor." She says again, putting her other hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. There's something not right about it. I just wish to help you is all."

"Oh, very well..." He sighs, Xavia stepping back. "Anyhow, the Caliosteo Museum is always open. Science never sleeps, wot wot? Feel free to stop by for a spot of tea, old bean."

"Thank you." She tells him, tipping her hat. "I'll see you around. Take care, and I hope the notes help."

"Ah, yes. Cheerio!" He tells her, she exiting the building out into the dry, desert air.

_'He's going to keep looking for them.'_

_ 'And so what if he does?' _Marcello asks.

_'He'll find out about the Stone Pyramid. He'll go to find it...How do I know he won't open the chest? How do I know he won't be taken over? How do I know...'_

She slows to a stop.

_'...How do I know if I'll be able to stop him?'_

_ 'You have us.' _Najya tells her.

_'And thousands of years of fighting experience.' _Ignatius adds on. _'You've fought Death and the pure essences of evil. You surely can take out someone controlled by them.'_

_ 'But I also have weaknesses...Todd. What if he's captured? How can I defend so many people? How do I know I won't die or something of the sort?' _She asks.

_'You had all those and less when the first time came around.' _Bellona says.

_'...Indeed I did.' _She agrees. _'Parker.'_

_ 'Yes?'_

_ 'I need an duplicate made of the forth Calio Slablet. It must be an exact replica in every way, but it must not mention the Stone Pyramid.' _

_ 'As you wish, my Young Master.'_

_ 'Thank you.'_

She soon came to the dig site Mt. Krakanak.

It was made from red rock speckled with obsidian, path leading up the side of the volcano, a flat area connected to it via rope bridge, and Fighters digging.

_The volcanic fields..._ Xavia thinks, walking along.

"Xavia!" Looking, she saw Todd standing by the rope bridge, waving his arms.

"Hey." She tells him, walking over.

"You here to dig?" He asks.

"Nah, just looking around. How's your digging coming?"

"This place is really awesome! There's tons of fossil rocks I've never seen before!"

"Well, that happens with each new site." Xavia tells him, he laughing.

"I knew you were here by the way the air suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals of delight." The youths turn to see Rupert walking cross the rope bridge, followed by a robot much like KL33-N, except different colors adorned it.

"Rupert!" Todd says. "Are you looking for fossil rocks for Round 3?"

"Please. Don't sully me with such accusations." He replies, voice and face monotonous. "My vivosaurs are already skilled enough to win Round 3 with little trouble. No, I simply came here to run some field tests on a new product."

He steps aside, turning to the robot.

"This is Di66-R, an automated excavation tool recently developed by FossilDig, Inc."

"Good day, sir or madam." It says, robotic voice unfeeling. "I am Di66-R."

"This robot contains built-in sonar, and has the ability to locate and excavate fossil rocks automatically." Rupert continues. "It is an important product for our company, which is why my father asked me to perform the field test. The sales potential of Di66-R is limitless. When Fighters see what it can do..."

It was right that smoke trailed from the robot's head, an eruption of it following, with sparks that sprang from it as well.

"Di66-R will b-b-be releas-s-s-sed!" It says, mechanical voice in and out with static, other parts just sounding like a broken record. "W-w-welcome, sir! Go, madam! I am...I am-m-m-m-m...ERROR. PLEASE INSERT TOKEN! YOURCALL IS IMPORTANT TO US! I AM ERROR!"

It then completely broken down, shakily staying in the air.

"Oh, what _now?"_ Rupert growls.

_Looks like it shot a wire. Short circuit. Over heated? Not good programming. _

"404 PAGE NOT FOUND! BAD COMMAND OR FILE NAME! ABORT RETRY FAIL!" It yells.

_Yep. Bad programming. _

It whirls around, striking Rupert and dashing across the bridge, leaving Rupert on the ground, Xavia and Todd around him.

"Are you okay?!" Todd asks, the two helping the boy sit up.

"No...No! No, no, no, no!" He says with increasing volume. "That idiot robot just ran off with my Dino Medals! And it's programmed with automatic Fossil Battle system!"

_REEEEEALLY bad programming._

"I must stop it!" Rupert continues, attempting to stand, only to have Xavia pull him back down when he grunted with pain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She hisses.

"I'm going to go stop Di66-R!" He replies.

"You just got hit with a thing of metal so hard you feel down and it's caused pain, so either you're injured or really wimpy!" She tells him. "Now you're staying here!"

"Don't you understand?!" He snaps. "If it starts battling with random strangers, it _WILL_ ruin the na-"

_SMACK!_

He blinked dumbly, surprise on his face as he cheek turned red from the slap Xavia had just delivered.

"FIGHT IT WITH WHAT?! Your fights?!" She yells.

_I can really see the romantic tension... _Todd thinks.

"It ran off with your medals! YOU are staying here while I take it out!" She tells him, standing.

"No, you're not!" Rupert objects. "I'm going to-"

_"YOU'RE STAYING HERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, __**UNDERSTAND?!**__"_ She roars, gaining the attention of everyone who turned their heads, Rupert's face white as snow.

"Yes madam." He squeaks.

"Good." She tells him, voice still solid and serious, then going to sprint and across the bridge.

"...Wow..." Todd says. "She got you say yes ma'am!"

"Be quiet." Rupert growls.

Meanwhile...

Up and up the path, Xavia kept running, till a sense of danger looming in the air caught her in its claws.

_Ugh...Primitive robots... _She thinks, spotting Di66-R, it barely floating as its rattling frame turned to her.

"Green alert!" It hisses, voice still disoriented with static. "Fighter located-ed-ed-ed! Battle system i-i-i-initiated!"

It sent out a team of neutrals.

_'No advantages or disadvantages...' _Xavia thinks, sweeping her arm with the silvery gauntlet on it, the arch spinning out, deploying her team, which consisted of Marcello, Bellona, and Ignatius.

"Ignatius, Menchi Stomp on Brachio!" She tells him, he carrying out the attack of lifting up his front legs, crashing them down onto the royal-colored vivosaur, nearly knocking out all LP. "End turn!"

Di66-R rotates the team, a Krypto being the only one in AZ.

"K-K-K-K-Krypto Fa-a-ang on Teffla!" Di66-R commands, the vivosaur charging. Bellona jumps to the side, Krypto managing only a small cut. "End t-t-turn!"

"Marcello, Running Smash on Brachio!" Xavia tells him, he charging and sending the long neck into its medal. "End turn!"

"Krypto-p-p-p-pto F-ANG on TRI-cer-A!" Di66-R repeats, Krypto doing so, only managing to chip Marcello's LP. The team is rotated, Tophis, a large, white snake in the front AZ. "Sna-Sna-Snake Bite on TRIIIIIcerAAAAA!"

It hisses, raising itself up, then shooting right at Marcello, who sidesteps, only getting a chip of LP taken.

"Bellona, Teffla Scale on Krypto!" Xavia tells her, the vivosaur raising her head to the sky, releasing a soft roar. The large wings on her legs flap, sending out golden waves with same color flecks emitting from them, hitting Krypto. The vivosaur is sent straight into its medal.

"End turn!" Xavia yells, Di66-R having Tophis repeat his last attack. The snake bites down right on Marcello's leg, causing noticeable damage.

"E-e-e-end turn!"

"Marcello, Running Smash!" Xavia tells him, he charging straight to the snake, sending it right back into its medal.

Alewar returns to their medals, landing right back in their slots on Xavia's gauntlet.

"SYSTEM FAILURE DETECTED!" Di66-R yells. "A WINNER IS YOU! REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT!"

"..." Xavia stands there, ready.

"...System restored. Reboot complete." The robot says. "Full functionality has been restored."

"Good." Xavia says.

"Woo, Xavia!" Todd's voice cheers. "Way to go!"

Turning, she saw Todd assisting Rupert in walking up the path, the regular bland look on Rupert's face while surprise was in his eyes.

"You...did it?" He asks. "You stopped Di66-R?"

"No, I let him go on a monstrous rampage while I sat back and ate popcorn." Xavia tells him, Todd laughing. "Yes...I stopped it."

"..." Rupert stands for a moment before looking away. "Yes, well...I mean to say..."

He looks back at her, angry.

"You should not have taken matters into your own hands!"

"And how would you have stopped it?" Xavia asks, raising an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"...Well, I..."

"You're not invincible." Xavia tells him. "Just because everyone thinks you are, doesn't mean you are. Stop acting like you're fine when you're obviously injured, and let someone help you."

"..." Silence.

"...Well..." Rupert says, quiet, he and Xavia practically having a straight face contest. "I suppose you...did save my father's company from complete financial ruin..."

He thinks, blinking.

_Yep. I can see it... _Todd thinks. _LOVE IS WAITING TO BLOSSOM._

"Very well. When we launch Di66-R, I shall see to it that you receive the very first one." Rupert tells Xavia.

"Eh...No thanks." Xavia tells him, waving a hand. "I've seen enough of the capabilities it has."

"Come now, there is no reason for hesitation." He tells her. "This is what field tests are for. With proper modifications, it will never do such a thing again...You...you _will_ accept one...correct?"

"Rupert, no thank you." She tells him again, shaking her head.

"...I...I don't understand." He says, slight confusion in his voice.

"For a smart guy, you're really kinda dumb. You know that?" Todd asks. "We don't want a robot because it would take all the fun out of it! No Fighter wants someone else to dig up fossil rocks. They want to do it themselves!"

"Trust me, playing in dirt is a lot more fun than you'd think." Xavia tells Rupert, who stood silent.

"...Fun..." He says, barely audible. "...Fun...Hm..." He turns his back.

"Come, Di66-R!" He commands. "We must be off."

"Where're you going?" Xavia asks.

"To a hospital to see if this wound requires any attention." Rupert tells her, looking over his shoulder some.

"...You're just going to WALK there?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"...Look, I have this thing that'll heal you instantly, so-"

"No, I'm going to the hospital."

"Does it hurt to walk?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you're probably worsening the injury. Just let me use the IHR-"

"NO, I am going to a hospital!" He snaps.

"..." Silence.

"...Fine." Xavia says.

"Thank you." Rupert tells her, then turning. "Now good-"

Xavia then picks him up, getting him over her shoulder, and starts down the path.

"WHAT IS THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rupert roars, turning his head to look at her while his face flushes red.

"You said you wanted to go to a hospital, and walking will worsen the injury, so I'm carrying you." Xavia tells him.

"FINE! Use that whatever you called it, but PUT ME DOWN!" He yells, Xavia doing so, then taking out the IHR, using it on him.

"Now that wasn't so bad, right?" She asks.

"Be quiet..." He growls, turning away and heading towards Cranial City, Di66-R following.

"Wow..." Todd says. "You really know how to deal with people."

"Dealing them I can do." Xavia tells him. "Socializing, I'm no good at."

"Yeah, well..." Todd starts. "I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. I'm heading back to Residential Isle for a nap."

"Sounds good. See ya." Xavia tells him.

"See ya!" He replies, running down the path.

"..." She sighs, then starts continues walking.

_Something's wrong, I can feel it... _She thinks. _Maybe it's just them messing with me, or the events of this morning, or whatever, but still, I don't like it when I feel like this..._

She fidgets some.

_Blah, I don't like that thing I felt. Whatever it was. Just...blah to it. Blah, blah, blah._

She went up the steps into Cranial City square, hearing two people talking.

"Did you hear? Someone stole the Mammoth Vision!" A Boy says to another Fighter.

"What?! Who steals something that big?!" They reply.

"Whoever did it apparently." The says. "But I suppose they have a backup..."

_Helicopter blades. _

Xavia turns her head, seeing the Mammoth Vision coming over the square.

_What's this? Some prank? _She wonders, turning entirely to look at it.

The screen came on.

* * *

**AN-I'm just stopping here cuz I'm lazy, it's late, and I have homework...BLAH.**

**Willow: Aw, don't cry! No more tears, just dreams! And thank you! :D Xavia's one of those people who always tries to stand tall.**

**Chi-Chan: But it WAS funny. XP How about I do both? :D**

**Casey: And then he was forced into having Xavia carry him. XD**

**Dunal: But still, rather safe than sorry.**

**ANYWAYS. Updates might be slowed, as I am getting a sinus infection, and I am just 'VLEEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEH' whenever I'm sick and miserable, so, I will try as best I can. Thanks!**


End file.
